Let Go
by easilyobsessed
Summary: Brooke and Nathan go Laguna High the kingdom of the rich and siblings Haley and Lucas have just moved there… what sparks will fly when Brooke moves in on Lucas and Nathan wants Haley: bad…
1. Boys and Beginnings

Let Go

_Brooke and Nathan go Laguna High; the kingdom of the rich and siblings Haley and Lucas have just moved there… what sparks will fly when Brooke moves in on Lucas and Nathan wants Haley: bad…_

_Just some info there are a few made up characters like Brooke's friend Courtney and a guy named Sean. And Brucas Naley may not happen for a few chapters but still read and enjoy and please review…_

"I'm bored." Brooke said as she looked up at the sunny sky. Brooke was lying on a towel in a green and pink polka dot bathing suit tanning with her best friend Courtney.

"Me too, we've been tanning for fifteen minutes and not one guy has hit on us yet." She said rolling over so that she was propping herself up with her elbows.

"Yeah I don't know what that's all about." Brooke said.

"Well since we're bored we can always gossip." Courtney said this time sitting all the way up and crossing her legs so she was sitting Indian style.

"What about?" Brooke asked her, not too much happened during the summer which happened to be dwindling away.

"You and Sean, did you guys hook up last night?" Courtney asked her getting all excited and into her gossip mode, which was her best mode in her opinion besides shopping, flirting and making out.

"Ugh no." Brooke said putting a disgusted look on her face.

"Wait I thought you were into him." Courtney said.

"I am, that's not why I made that face." Brooke said.

"Call me blonde but I'm confused." Courtney said, she liked to blame her faults on her being blonde even though she didn't really believe in the stereotype.

"We were making out on his bed when his mom walked in and started having a panic attack on us. I'm talking total Hulk Hogan except instead of a hot guy turning into a green monster it was a short ugly old lady turning into a bitch-monster." Brooke said.

"Brooke honey, you sound very upset by this." Courtney said doing her best impression of a therapist.

"Shut up!" Brooke said laughing and hitting Courtney playfully.

"Well it will happen soon enough." Courtney said lying back down on her towel.

"Maybe the back to school barbeque." Brooke shrugged. They had a big barbeque party each year before school started, a great time to scope out the new kids and make out with the old ones. Plus there was beer which loosened everyone up.

"Hey lets go get a sno-cone." Courtney said getting up again.

"Oh yes, I'm in the mood for something cold… or hot." Brooke said checking out some shirtless guys running by with Frisbee in hand.

"I see your point." Courtney said smiling "hey boys." She said grinning flirtatiously.

Both the boys looked over at them and one got hit in the stomach with the Frisbee because he wasn't paying attention.

Brooke and Courtney exchanged glances and then started laughing.

"Come on let's go." Brooke said getting up with Courtney close behind.

* * *

"No way is this our house." Haley said dropping her bags as she stepped into the front entryway to her family's new Laguna style mansion.

"Your father's promotion gave him quite a bit more money." Haley's mother said walking past her.

"Lucas get in here." Haley yelled to him as he was getting his bags from the car "you have to see our house, I mean our mansion." Haley said walking inside down three steps of black marble to the white tile living room with arched ceilings and tall glass windows.

"Wow." Lucas said when he got inside.

"Isn't it like gorgeous?" Haley asked him.

"Yeah, does this place come with its own zip code?" Lucas asked her.

Haley rolled her eyes at him "It's not that big Lucas." Haley said.

"I know, I was joking." Lucas said.

"Yeah I got that." Haley said.

"No you… never mind, I'm finding my room." Lucas said.

"Not if I do first." Haley said pushing him out of the way and running up the grand staircase with Lucas right at her heels.

* * *

"Hot damn this is good." Courtney said eating a bite of her sno-cone.

"I know haven't had one of these in forever." Brooke said.

"What's up ladies?" Nathan asked them appearing out of nowhere with Sean by his side.

"Hey stud." Courtney said giving Nathan a short and slightly awkward one armed hug.

Only Brooke and a few other close friends knew she had a major crush on Nathan.

"Damn Brooke you're looking hot in that suit." Sean said putting his arm around her.

"I better; I've been doing an hour of that toning workout on the exercise channel on demand everyday." Brooke said.

"Like you need it." Nathan said rolling his eyes at her.

"Yeah Brooke your like perfect." Courtney said.

"Your one to talk miss I can eat whatever I want and still look hotter than everyone else." Brooke said.

"whatevs." Courtney said not denying that it was true.

"So what have you girls done today?" Sean asked them.

"Tanned but we got bored." Brooke said.

"Yeah so we got sno-cones." Courtney said.

"Want some?" Brooke asked Sean who willingly took a bite from her spoon.

"Now I want one." Sean said.

"You guys go get one; we'll be on the beach." Courtney said linking arms with Brooke and pulling her away from Sean as the two of them walked back over to where their towels where.

"Brooke's looking so hot these days." Sean said walking over to Nathan who was already standing in line at the sno-cone stand.

"Yeah, I mean I don't really think of her that way because we've been friends since forever but I can definitely see where you're coming from." Nathan said.

"You're telling me if you had the chance to hook up with Brooke you wouldn't?" Sean asked him.

"I don't know, but you obviously would." Nathan said.

"I almost did, last night." Sean said.

"No way, what happened?" Nathan asked him.

"My mom walked in on us making out. Remind me to kill her." Sean said

"Sure man." Nathan said laughing at Sean.

"I'm telling you I was this close." Sean said looking at Nathan with a serious expression.

"Right, well I'm sure it will happen soon enough she's into you. I can tell." Nathan said.

"What about you and Courtney?" Sean asked Nathan changing the subject, a little.

"What about us?" Nathan asked him.

"Come on it's obvious she wants you." Sean said.

"Yeah? I don't know we'll see about that." Nathan said shrugging and staring off into space.

"Next… Next!" he heard a voice yell.

"Dude go." Sean said pushing him forward to the pissed off sno-cone server.

* * *

"Haley I'm going to go for a walk on the beach." Lucas said peering into her jumbled room. "wanna come with?" He asked her.

"Um, no I think I'm going to stay and unpack." She said "but thanks."

"Sure, see you later." He said walking out.

Lucas walked out their backdoor onto the beach since their house was conveniently placed there. He took in the warm salty smelling air and the sun, which was something they didn't get a lot of Chicago. After walking a little while he arrived on one of the public beaches.

"Hey can you hand me that?" He heard a voice ask him. He looked up to see a gorgeous tan brunette in a bikini smiling at him, her hair dripping wet.

"What?" He asked her.

"That Frisbee." She said pointing to a Frisbee that was right at his feet.

"Yeah sorry." He said picking it up and tossing it to her.

"I've never seen you on this beach before, and I mean I come here a lot." She said.

"Yeah I just moved here today actually." Lucas said.

"Oh, are you going to Laguna high?" She asked him.

"Yeah, gonna be a senior along with my sister." He said.

"Twins?" She asked him.

"No I'm a year older but my parents wanted us to be in the same grade." He said.

"Well listen there's this like back to school barbeque thing tomorrow night, you should totally come." She said.

"Sure when and where?" He asked her.

"Um on this beach, tomorrow night at seven." Brooke said.

"I'll be there." He said.

"Great." She said.

"Well I guess I should let you get back to your friends now." Lucas said starting to turn to leave.

"Hey wait." She said placing her hand on his arm to get him to stop "I didn't catch your name."

"Lucas, and yours?" he asked her.

"Brooke Davis." She said proudly.

"Well nice meeting you Brooke Davis." He said.

"Uh huh, you too." She winked as she ran back off to find her friends. Lucas watched her run thinking how hot she was.

* * *

"Haley come on, it will be fun." Lucas said sitting on her bed in her room.

"Lucas I don't want to go party with a bunch of rich drunk kids." Haley said.

"Haley you do realize that we're rich now too right?" he asked raising his eyebrows at her.

"Yes but we're new at it, they've been rich their whole lives." She said.

"I never thought of you as prejudiced." Lucas said.

"Lucas I am not." Haley said hitting him on the arm.

"Ow, then why are you refusing to interact with other people?" He asked her rubbing her arm.

"Lucas they're all going to think we're weird." Haley said.

"Which is why need to prove them wrong." Lucas countered.

Haley looked over at Lucas skeptically "I don't know Luke." She said.

"Come on you have to make friends sometime." He said.

"What do I wear?" She asked him.

"I'm not getting involved in that." Lucas said getting up and walking to the door "but I guess that means your coming." Lucas said.

"I guess, but if it sucks we're leaving." Haley said.

"Whatever." Lucas said leaving and smiling because he had won their little debate.

7:00 pm rolled around and the beach was packed with kids. Mostly all the girls were wearing short jean skirts or daisy dukes with bikini tops. The guys were all shirtless: of course. Brooke and Courtney were standing by the drink table.

"Cheers girl." Courtney said holding her plastic glass up.

"To what?" Brooke asked her.

"To hook-ups." Courtney said.

"ahh I see." Brooke said smiling a little deviously "to hook-ups."

The two of them 'clinked' their glassed together and drank.

"God that's good." Courtney said "well I'm off to find Nathan" She said skipping away leaving Brooke in the dust, or rather sand.

"Brooke?"

Brooke turned around to see Lucas standing behind her.

"Lucas, fancy seeing you here." She said with a sarcastic notion.

"This is Haley." He said motioning to Haley who was standing next to him

"Hi I'm Brooke." Brooke said.

"So I've heard." Haley said.

"You guys want something to drink?" Brooke asked them.

"Water would be great." Haley smiled; she was parched from the walk down to this beach.

Brooke stifled a laugh "your kidding right?" Brooke asked her.

"No." Haley said looking confused.

"Oh um yeah there's water in that cooler." Brooke said pointing to the end of the table where Haley immediately walked off to.

"Not big drinkers?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"Not really, I'll have a little though." Lucas said.

Brooke handed him her glass "there you go, it's always good to loosen up a little." She said smiling flirtatiously.

"Yeah, sure." Lucas said smiling back at her.

"You're sweet." Brooke said "not like most guys here."

"Is that good or bad?" he asked her.

"Good, there's nothing wrong with it." She said just as she felt two arms snake around her waist from behind.

"Hey Brooke." It was Sean.

"Hi Sean, this is Lucas." She said.

"Hey man." Sean said.

"Hi." Lucas said a little shyly, of course Brooke already had boyfriend. He had been stupid to think he had a chance with her.

"Brooke we're going to go hang by the fire, you coming?" He asked her.

"Sure, let's go." She said smiling and waving bye to Lucas as Sean led her away.

* * *

Meanwhile Haley had just gone off to get her water when Nathan walked up to her.

"Hi I'm Nathan." He said holding his hand out for her to shake.

"Oh, uh Haley." She said returning the greeting.

"You new here?" He asked her.

"Just moved yesterday." She said looking at him a little skeptically.

"That's cool, look if you need anything I'll be around." Nathan said.

"Alright I'll be sure to look you up." Haley lied.

"And I mean anything." He said leaning in close to her and whispering.

Haley's eyes were locked into his until a bounding blonde came and jumped on his back.

"Nathan come on we're going to the fire." She said into his ear with a shrill voice.

"Alright ok, chill Courtney." he said.

"Come on Nathan!" She shrieked.

"See you around Haley." Nathan said smiling at her as he carried Courtney off towards the fire.

* * *

Brooke and Sean were walking a little ways away from the fire down the beach.

"So guess what?" Sean asked Brooke. He stopped walking and Brooke shortly after did the same.

"what?" She replied looking up into his gorgeous green eyes. Sean was pretty damn hot.

Tall dark hair, pretty eyes and tan with great muscles but they weren't overly big.

"Nathan's parent's beach house is unoccupied and Nathan said we could go there if we wanted some privacy." Sean said wrapping his arms around Brooke.

"Really… hmm isn't that beach house just right up there." Brooke said looking out down the beach to where some houses were.

"Yes it is." Sean said.

"Well then what are we wasting our time here for?" She asked him and took off running towards the house.

"Wait up Brooke." He said chasing after her.

"Come one fat ass, you're so slow." She said smiling and looking back at him.

"Shut up." He said finally catching her and tackling her as the two of them fell to the ground.

"ha ha I got you." He said.

"What are you ten?" She fired back looking up at him, he was lying on top of her.

"You're asking for it." He said leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Just as Brooke was getting into it Sean pulled away.

"What?" She asked him startled.

"Don't we have a beach house for this?" He asked her.

"Who cares?" She asked him.

"Come on." He said standing up and then he leaned down and picked her up like a potato sack.

Brooke and Sean got into the beach house bedroom and Sean laid Brooke down on the bed and then laid down beside her.

"You have to admit it's more comfortable in here." He said.

"Sure." She said turning over and crawling over to him. She sat on top of him with one of her legs on either side of him "I guess." She said unzipping her green Abercrombie jacket to reveal her bikini.

"Come here." He said taking her hands and pulling her down on top of him.

Brooke's lips met his in a fiery kiss. Sean slowly untied her bikini top and undid the back of it and Brooke slipped it off. They continued making out as Sean rolled them over so he was on top of Brooke, he liked to take charge. Brooke untied his bathing suit bottoms and slipped them off as he slowly kissed her neck.

"We should have done this along time ago." Sean said smiling.

"Shut up." She said taking off her skirt and bikini bottoms.

* * *

Back at the beach a big group of people were sitting around the fire and a tipsy Courtney was trying to seduce Nathan.

"Nate come on isn't your beach house empty?" She asked him.

"Probably not anymore." He said.

"Well whatever, we could still go there." She said hanging her arms around his neck.

"I don't think that's a good idea Courtney." He said.

Courtney pouted at him but nor for long because she passed out on his shoulder.

"Oh…" Nathan didn't really know what to do so he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the beach house. He laid her down on the couch and placed a blanket over her before leaving again.

When he got back outside he saw Haley sitting by herself with water in hand.

"You all alone tonight?" Nathan asked her sitting himself down right next to her.

"Actually my brother's here too but he's not around at the moment." Haley said.

"Well at least I get you all to myself." Nathan said causally putting an arm around her.

"Uh excuse me?" She said standing up after shaking his arm off of her.

"What's the big deal?" He asked her also standing up.

"The big deal is that I'm not up for a random hook up, sorry." She said and with that she turned and walked away quickly.

Nathan smiled and shook his head as she left. Something about that girl kept him totally locked on her.

Haley finally saw Lucas sitting out in front of the waves.

"Can we go?" She asked him sitting down next to him.

He looked over at her surprised.

"Having a bad time?" he asked her.

"I knew I would." She said.

"Yeah… well if it makes you feel any better I am too." He said.

"What happened to that Brooke girl?" Haley asked him.

"I think she's taken." Lucas said.

"Oh, sorry." Haley said trying to be genuine.

"Yeah well I was stupid to think I had a chance." Lucas said.

"Come on let's go home, we have a lot of unpacking to do tomorrow." Haley said smiling at Lucas.

* * *

The next morning Brooke woke up feeling very drained but luckily not hung-over. She actually kept herself buys with boys instead of bear last night.

She quietly got out of bed and started putting on her clothes. She was just putting on her jacket when Sean woke up.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked her groggily.

"Yeah I have to get home; my parents are going to freak." She said walking over to the bed.

"This was fun though." She said leaning down and kissing him quickly before getting ready to go again. "We should do it again someday." Brooke said before running out the door leaving a tired and hung-over Sean behind.

* * *

Later that day Brooke and Courtney were at the mall, back to school shopping as they liked to call it. Every shopping excursion had an excuse.

"I felt terrible this morning." Courtney said.

"I'll bet, Nathan told me you passed out on his shoulder." Brooke said.

"What? I don't remember that at all. I was wondering how I got in his beach house." Courtney said. "I hope I didn't make to big of a fool out of myself." She said.

"You were drunk; I don't think Nathan is the kind of guy that will really care about that." Brooke said.

"At least you got something last night." Courtney said.

"Oh yeah." Brooke said a bit sarcastically.

Courtney looked over at her questioningly "was it that bad?" Courtney asked her.

"No that's not it. It was great I just don't think it can happen again." Brooke said.

"Oh yes the Brooke one time only rule." Courtney said going back to her normal self after that brief moment of confusion.

"I just think it's possible that I might fall for him and that can't happen." Brooke said "I don't do commitment."

"You really think you could fall for Sean?" Courtney asked her.

"Not in a 'I love you' way but I mean I like him." Brooke said.

"Brooke Davis's skanky ways are dwindling away. I never thought I'd see the day." Courtney said jokingly.

"Well it's not just that." Brooke said quietly.

"Ooh, another boy?" Courtney asked playfully hitting Brooke on the arm.

"I met this new guy, and he's super hot." Brooke said.

"What's his name?" Courtney asked her getting excited.

"Lucas he just moved her a few days ago." Brooke said.

"And you're hoping to add him to your hook up list?"

"We'll see." Brooke shrugged and smiled as they came up to the Victoria's secret.

"Oh, it's my heaven." Courtney said running inside as Brooke smiled and went in after her.

_There you have it, please review especially this chapter so I can see what you like and don't like since it's not a traditional one tree hill fic but I still want your thoughts good/bad. Alright next chapter school starts and Nathan still wants Haley and Brooke has unresolved issues with Lucas and Sean… I'll try to update by Friday although reviews motivate me haha. bye_


	2. Full Of Suprises

_Ok, wow I got so many reviews and they were all amazing. Thanks so much for that, that's probably most of the reason this chapter is out so soon. Anyway um hope you like this as much as the first and read and enjoy..._

Chapter 2- Full of surprises

"Well here we are again." Brooke said with Courtney by her side.

It was the first day of the much dreaded school year.

"Hey at least we're finally seniors." Courtney shrugged.

"Yeah and I'm probably going to fail all my classes and get held back." Brooke frowned.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Courtney said raising her suspicious eyebrows at Brooke.

"Hello, it's the first day of school, who didn't?" Brooke asked her "I mean except you, but your parents are therapists."

"My alarm clock woke me up, not my parents. Look I need to go talk to Nathan and make sure he's still up to being seen with such a dork like me." Courtney said.

"You're not a dork." Brooke said.

"We'll see." Courtney said walking off with a little bit of a skip in her step.

Brooke looked around the 'way to good looking for a high school' courtyard and saw Lucas and Haley sitting at a picnic table looking confused.

Brooke walked over and sat down on the table part of the picnic table.

"Hi guys." She said starting to get a little more cheery.

"Hi Brooke." Lucas said giving her a slight head nod.

"Hey, um do you know where the chemistry lab is?" Haley asked her "that's my first class today."

"Yeah…umm hold on." Brooke started scanning the area of kids "Hey Nathan come here." She yelled once she spotted him.

"Oh Brooke don't." Haley said but Nathan was already jogging over. Lucas was giving Haley a confused look, why did she care if this guy came over. Sure she was shy but she didn't avoid human contact…most of the time.

"Can you walk my friend Haley here to the chemistry lab?" She asked him.

"Sure." Nathan said smiling broadly at Haley.

"Haley this is Nathan and Nathan…." Brooke was cut off by Nathan midway through her introductions.

"We already know each other." Nathan said walking around to the side of the table Haley was sitting at. "Ready?" he asked her.

Haley sighed and rolled her eyes "I guess." She got up and followed Nathan away.

"Already know each other? Jeez Haley works fast." Brooke said watching the two of them leave.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lucas asked her wanting to get right to the point.

"oh sure fire away, as long as it's not kinky because I mean it's not that I mind but I just barely know you." Brooke said.

"It's not." Lucas said laughing a little.

"Aright then go ahead." She said scooting off the table and sitting down across from Lucas.

"Why didn't you just walk Haley?" He asked her.

"That's it, that's your big question" Brooke said.

"Yeah, is that weird?" he asked back.

"No I just thought you'd be asking some jerk ass question like how many guys I've done in the past week." Brooke said. This Lucas guy was full of surprises.

"Oh well, nope." Lucas said now feeling awkward.

"I just thought Haley might like to have a guy friend, but apparently she already does." Brooke said staring straight into Lucas's eyes for a moment of silence

"And it's kind of nice to be with just you." She said raising her eye-brows in a flirtatious gesture.

"Really?" he asked her.

Brooke laughed "yes believe it or not Lucas you're pretty hot."

A little ways away Sean was sitting with a few of his surfer buddies Brian and Nick. Sean was watching Brooke interact with Lucas and he didn't like it very much.

"What do you think she sees in that guy?" Sean asked them.

"Man I don't know how girl's heads work, alls I know is that Carrie's must work well because last night man… yeah last night rocked." Brian said.

"Why you got to be so weird man?" Nick asked him.

"You're calling me weird? Dude look at our friend Sean here. He's getting all hung up on one girl." Brian said.

"That's true but you're just messed up sometimes." Nick said.

"Shut up guys Brooke's coming over here." Sean said hitting both of them on the shoulder.

"Brooke, what's up?" Sean asked her quickly because she hadn't planned on stopping to talk to them seeing as she would've walked right by.

"Umm, nothing much. Hey boys." She said to Nick and Brian.

"Brooke, babe we haven't talked to you in forever." Brian said putting an arm around her but when he saw the look that Sean gave him he immediately moved away "I was just playing."

"What are you guys up to; skipping class already?" She asked them.

"Doesn't start for another five minutes." Nick said.

"Alright, well I need to go to mine, but nice seeing all of you." She said before walking away from them.

"Brooke wait up." Sean said running after her.

"Yes?" She asked him.

"What's the deal with this Lucas guy?" He asked her.

"We have a date tonight that's the deal." She said smiling.

"You have a date… with that guy?" He asked her.

"Yeah, and if you don't mind me asking what's the deal with you acting like a jealous boyfriend?" She countered.

"I am not acting like that. But Brooke come on couldn't you do better then him he seems like such a dork." Sean said.

"First the jealous boyfriend act then he insults my game, what next?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Brooke I'm just looking out for you." Sean said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Well that's real gentlemanly of you but I think I'll be ok. Now I really do have to get to class I actually want to go to college next year." She said.

"See you around Brooke." He said.

"I'm sure you will." She said smiling and walking off.

* * *

Meanwhile Nathan was walking Haley towards the chemistry lab.

"Nathan where are we going? I just saw a sign that said the chemistry lab was the other direction." Haley said.

"Chill out I'm just taking you on the behind the scenes tour." Nathan said.

"Nathan I'd rather not be late to my first class of the year." Haley said.

"You always this uptight?" he asked her as he stopped walking.

"What? Ok I'm not going to answer that because you don't know me and therefore you shouldn't assume anything." She said starting to walk again.

"I didn't assume, that's why I asked." He said trying to catch up to her fast pace.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter." She said coldly.

"I'm just trying to figure out why you hate me so much." He said.

"Nathan I'm not stupid. I know what you're after and I'm not into that." She said.

"Oh and what exactly am I after?" He asked her enjoying this.

"A hook-up." She said bluntly.

Nathan looked at her for a few seconds of silence.

"Alright well whatever, the chemistry lab's right down that hall. And uh Haley you don't know me either so before you go off assuming things you might want to ask first" Nathan said using her words from before and turning to walk away from her.

Haley almost felt like she got the wind knocked out of her, he couldn't be the kind of guy that would actually want a girlfriend… no. She just had to push that thought out of her mind.

* * *

At lunch Haley gathered up the courage to walk over to the table where Nathan was sitting by himself.

"Sorry." Was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

Nathan looked up at her surprised "for what?" He asked her.

"For assuming things about you or whatever." Haley said hating that she had to do this.

"You don't seem very sorry." He said.

"Are you really going to be like this?" She asked him.

"Alright, alright, sit down." He said pointing to a spot across from him.

"I'm supposed to meet Lucas." She said.

"It's lunch, who cares." Nathan said.

"Look I really don't want to ditch him." Haley said.

"Ok I'll let you go if you agree to go out with me tonight." Nathan said.

"You don't have to 'let me go' I can just walk away." Haley said.

"Then why haven't you yet?" He asked her.

Haley was silenced by that question causing Nathan to smile knowing that he had stumped her.

"Because it's rude to leave in the middle of someone else's sentence." Haley said. "No matter how illogical it is."

"So are we going out tonight or what?" he asked ignoring her comment.

"No we're not." Haley said turning to go.

"Wait." He said and she turned around.

"What about tomorrow night?" he asked her

Haley rolled her eyes "No thank you." She said.

"Wait." He said again.

"No Nathan not the next night either." She said.

"That's not what I was going to ask." He said.

"Oh… well then what?" She asked him feeling a little stupid.

"Friday night." He said.

"Oh my god, you are unbelievable." She said this time walking away almost smiling as she went. As much as she hated him she couldn't help but like him.

* * *

Brooke and Courtney were trying to find a table at lunch.

"Guess who has a date with Lucas?" Brooke asked Courtney with her cheery voice.

"No way, when?" Courtney asked her back.

"Tonight, seven." Brooke said smiling.

"That's hot Brooke." Courtney said "will there be any rendezvousing back at your place after?"

"I think I'll pull the 'we should go do homework' bit." Brooke said.

"Always a good one." Courtney smiled.

"So are you and Nathan back on track or whatever that expression is." Brooke asked her.

"Haven't talked to him yet." Courtney said.

"Oh well he's sitting at the table over there if you want to." Brooke said.

"What about you?" Courtney asked her "I can't let you sit alone that's social suicide."

"I'll be fine, I can sit with Lucas." Brooke said.

"Ok well now I don't feel so bad." Courtney said.

"Shut up, and go get your boy back." Brooke said pushing her lightly in the direction of Nathan's table.

"Hi Nathan." Courtney said sitting down next to him.

"Courtney, how's your first day going?" He asked her. This was good, he started conversation.

"Oh pretty good. Um listen I wanted to talk about the other night." She said hesitantly.

"You know the barbeque."

"Don't worry about it." Nathan said.

"Ok so I didn't totally embarrass myself, like I didn't go off talking about a whole bunch of lame shit that I always say when I'm drunk…. Oh my god I didn't dance did I? Please tell me I didn't do that." She said talking as fast as humanly possible.

"Courtney calm down, we all get a little too drunk sometimes." Nathan said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Ok, well good. Just wanted to make sure we're still tight." She said.

"No worries." Nathan said placing his arm around her shoulders "we're always tight Court." He said.

* * *

"Hey kids." Brooke said setting her lunch down at the table Haley and Lucas were sitting at.

"Hi Brooke." Lucas said.

"Hey." Haley said.

"So Haley how was your mid morning Nathan walk?" Brooke asked her.

"Oh um…" She started but Brooke cut her off.

"Let me guess he gave you the behind the scenes tour?" Brooke asked her.

"Yeah actually." Haley said, maybe Nathan really was what she originally thought of him as. He had the same strategy for all the new girls.

"Uses it on all the girls." Brooke said confirming her thoughts.

"Does it work?" Haley asked her.

"It hasn't yet. Nathan likes to think he's a pimp but I've known him his whole life. He's way too sweet at heart for that." Brooke said.

"Oh." was all Haley could say after that. Was this guy good or not?

* * *

Brooke walked into the pizza place that she and Lucas were supposed to meet at that night. She was wearing a simple date outfit: jeans, black tank top and blue pumps. Simply sexy. She saw Lucas already with a table for the two of them.

"Hey you." She said taking her seat.

"Hi." He said smiling.

"I'm not late am I?" She asked him.

"Oh no." he lied; she was almost ten minutes late.

"The traffic was really bad on the way here, kind of put me in a bad mood. But now that I'm here with you I'm suddenly not so mad." She said.

"Well I'm glad I have that effect on you." Lucas said.

"Oh I didn't mean you; I just really like the smell of pizza." She said looking at him like he was a bit crazy.

"Right." Lucas said looking down.

"Kidding Lucas, I'm kidding." She said reaching her hand across the table and placing it on his hand to reassure him. "God how bitchy do you think I am?" She asked him.

"I don't." He said.

"Lucas, loosen up. I like to joke around." She said "If we're going to hang your going to have to learn how to lighten up"

"I'll try my best Brooke." He said.

"So broody." She said.

"And you're so cheery." He replied.

"I strive for the title." She said putting her hand over her heard in pageant queen gesture.

"As do I, I mean for the broody one." He said.

"Right so should we order now?" She asked him.

"Sure." He said.

A little while later Brooke and Lucas were both full of pizza.

"That was really good." Lucas said.

"Yeah my friends and I come here a lot." She said.

"Cool." Lucas said, not really knowing what to say to that.

"So do you want to go back to my place and like do homework or something?" She asked him.

"Oh sure, but why don't we go to mine because I don't think my parents are home." Lucas said. "And I don't have my books with me."

Brooke looked away and smiled, he couldn't possibly think they were actually going to do homework.

"Sounds good." She said.

* * *

The two of them arrived at Lucas's house.

"Nice place." She said. "Smaller then a lot of the houses here but it's pretty."

"This is smaller?" He asked her confused as to how that was possible.

"Yeah, but come on show me your room." She said putting her hand in his as a gesture for him to take them to his room.

"Wow you have a lot of music posters." She said when they got to his room which had walls covered with musical group's posters and pictures.

"It's a passion of mine." He said.

"Mine too. She said walking along the wall looking at all the different groups.

"See anything you like?" he asked her plopping himself down on his bed.

"The shins, jimmy eat world, the flaming lips… all great stuff here." She said.

"Do you have any books or homework stuff?" Lucas asked her.

Brooke snapped back to reality "uhh, I was kinda just using that as an excuse." She said walking over to his bed and sitting down next to him.

"Excuse for what?" he asked even though he knew where this was leading.

Brooke shrugged innocently "for this." She said grabbing the back of his neck and pulled him over to her placing a kiss on his lips.

"Wait, don't you have a boyfriend?" he asked her. "You know, Sean?"

"Sean's not my boyfriend." She said confidently.

"Oh well in that case…" This time Lucas took Brooke's head over towards his and kissed her gently. Brooke gave in quickly as Lucas laid her down on the bed so he was over her as their kissing got more intense. Brooke was half-way through ripping her shirt off when Haley walked in.

"Hey Luke…" She said but then she saw what she had walked in on "oh my god, I am sooo sorry." She said running out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Lucas was sitting up flustered. Brooke sat up next to him laughing.

"That was interesting." She said like it was no big deal.

"More like embarrassing." Lucas said.

"We were only making out… speaking of that, where were we?" She asked him seductively closing the gap between them and kissing him again.

"Brooke." He said breaking away "Maybe we should stop, I actually do have to do some homework."

"Do you not like me?" She asked him worried.

"No Brooke that's not it." Lucas said.

"You don't think I'm pretty then." She said looking away from him.

"Are you kidding, Brooke your gorgeous. I just don't want to push it." He said.

He didn't want to push it? Who was this guy?

"Ok." She said confused as she hopped off of his bed. "Well I should go then, see you tomorrow." She said getting out of his room as quickly as possible.

Brooke rushed down the stairs.

"Are you leaving?" Haley asked her. She was sitting in the living room watching the real world.

"Yes." Brooke said.

"Your not leaving because of me are you? I'm really sorry it's just that Lucas doesn't usually have girls in his room." Haley said.

"Oh Haley it's not your fault I really am not the kind of person that cares about that." Brooke said.

"Ok well that's good." Haley said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Brooke said waving bye to Haley and walking out the door.

* * *

The next day at school Brooke was putting books in her locker and taking other's out.

"How was your date with the dork?" Sean asked her leaning against the locker next to hers.

"Sean he's not a dork." Brooke said giving him a look.

"Whatever, what'd you guys do?" he asked her.

"Had pizza and went back to his place." She said closing her locker.

"Back to his place? What happened?" He asked her acting like a gossipy teenage girl.

"Not that it's any of your business but nothing happened." She said.

"Brooke, that's weird." Sean said.

"We were making out and his sister walked it, kinda ruined the moment." Brooke said.

"Come on Brooke, this guy has probably never even done it before." Sean said.

"Sean." Brooke said hitting him on the arm "that doesn't matter anyway."

"Oh sure." He said sarcastically.

"Why do you care so much?" She asked him.

"Because…" He said moving so that he was standing in front of her and he placed one arm against the locker and the other on her face "I want you more than he does."

"Yeah right." Brooke said trying to look away but Sean moved her face back towards his.

"Brooke…" He semi-whined as he placed the hand that was on the locker on her thigh and pressed his lips against hers. After a short while Brooke gave in but he pulled away right at that moment, it was like he could read her thoughts.

"Don't tell me you don't miss that." He said. It was true he was the best kisser in the history of guys she had kissed, which was a lot.

She stared into his eyes and kissed him again.

"Sorry to interrupt." They both heard a voice say and broke apart to see Lucas.

"You forgot this last night" Lucas said passing Brooke her jacket.

"Lucas…" She said but he had already walked away.

"I should go talk to him." Brooke said.

"Or we could go back to what we were doing." Sean said trying to kiss her again.

"Sean I can't." She said realizing that she shouldn't have kissed Sean just then. Getting involved was not the right thing to do.

"I'm not asking for commitment." He said even though he wouldn't mind it.

"Me neither." She said walking away from him.

* * *

After not being able to find Lucas Brooke was pretty bummed for the rest of the day; so after school her and Courtney decided to go to the beach.

"It's kind of cloudy out here." Courtney said.

"That suits me." Brooke said sullenly.

"Brooke you're getting hurt because of guys, I thought you didn't do that." Courtney said.

"I just need to explain to Lucas what happened wasn't what it looked like." Brooke said.

"Well here's your chance, he's over there." Courtney said pointing down the beach a little ways.

"Thanks Court, I'll be back." Brooke said getting up and running over to Lucas.

"Lucas, hey can we talk?" She asked him.

"There's really nothing to talk about." Lucas said.

"Well yeah there is. I'm sorry you had to see what happened today that was a total mistake." Brooke said running her hands through her hair, a sign of nervousness.

"I'm not so sure it was." Lucas said.

"Well it was. But I also don't think you should be that upset, I mean it's not like we're dating." Brooke said.

"Yeah I know I've heard you don't do the whole dating thing." Lucas said.

"I'm not into commitment." She said.

"So you just hook up with every guy that comes your way? Come on Brooke your better than that." Lucas said.

"I wasn't aware you knew everything about me." Brooke said starting to get a little angry.

"Oh so your not better than that?" He asked her in a 'challenge' sort of away.

"That's not what I meant. You know… god you're so weird." Brooke said.

"Listen Brooke I'm sorry you didn't get what you wanted last night but I can't just hook up and forget about it." Lucas said.

"It's not that big of a deal." Brooke said.

"I don't hook up all over the place Brooke; I'm not as carefree as you." Lucas said.

"Oh so basically I'm a slut." Brooke said.

"Brooke…" Lucas said but she cut him off.

"That's alright Lucas, just forget this ever happened." Brooke said turning away from him.

Brooke walked past Courtney and grabbed her towel.

"You leaving?" Courtney asked her.

"Yeah I have to go do something." Brooke said.

"What happened?" Courtney asked her pushing her oversized framed glassed into her hair.

"Don't ask." Brooke said before taking off.

* * *

Brooke arrived at Sean's house and knocked on the door impatiently.

Sean finally answered it.

"Brooke?" he asked, surprised she was there.

Brooke took in a deep breath and leaned up and kissed him.

"Whoa, wait what's up?" He asked her, he could tell she was a little upset.

"Can we just not talk about that?" She asked him.

"Sure." He said.

"I just really need to be with you right now, is your house empty?" She asked him.

"Come in." he said taking her hand and leading her inside. Once he shut the door Brooke immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

"You sure about this?" He asked her, not believing that he was actually questioning fate.

Brooke nodded.

Brooke woke up in Sean's bed; they must have fallen asleep after they 'did the deed'. She rolled over and saw him sleeping, god he looked hot without a shirt on. She rested her head against his chest which caused him to wake up.

"Sorry." Brooke said moving away.

"It's ok Brooke." He said pulling her back and resting his arm around her.

Brooke loved the feeling of having his arms around her, any guy's arms around her. She tried to envision herself actually dating Sean, pretended like this was a regular thing they did. Truthfully it felt great to her but the idea of commitment scared her more then anything else, except for death.

"So what made you come here?" He asked her.

"If it's alright I'd rather not talk about it." She said looking up at him.

"Oh ok." He said.

"And I should probably go, I wouldn't want your parents walking in and it's late." Brooke said.

"So what's the deal Brooke, are we ever going to do this again?" he asked her.

"Sean, I don't know." She said.

"Right whatever, you don't commit. Well just so you know I'll be around." He said.

"Thanks. Um I should really go."

_So that was it, um one person asked if the rest of the tree hill gang would be in this and as for now I don't think so but if that fits in a little later then I'll try to make it work. Also I don't know about you all but I like Sean and Brooke, even though brucas is still top but I just wanted to know what you guys thought about them two together. Could be a love triangle or something. Just tell me your thoughts I'll try to update soon and as always reviews help_


	3. Dazed and Confused

_Ok here is the next chapter, I'm really happy about all the reviews there so great so please keep that up. Unfortunately I'm going out of town for about a week and won't be able to update till I get back but don't forget about this story because it will be back in a bout a week. And Nathanlvr I loved your ten things idea so I think I;m going to use it if you don't mind. Anyways read and enjoy…_

"Nathan it's not like that!" Brooke said as her and Nathan were taking their seats in the middle of the courtyard at school.

"Oh so you're telling me you and Sean aren't dating your just friends with benefits?" Nathan asked her not believing anything he was hearing.

"No, god I don't know. I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you right now." Brooke said.

"Why ?" He asked her.

"Because it's weird." She said.

"No it's not. I'm just interested in the life of Brooke Davis." Nathan said.

"Shut up." Brooke said trying to hide her smile. "And what about you?" She asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked back.

"How's your love life, or lack there of." She said.

"Hey, I have a love life." Nathan said faking hurt that she insulted him.

"Yeah in your dreams." Brooke said, silently patting herself on the back, that was two in a row.

"What is it, insult Nathan day?" He asked her.

"Just displaying the truth." She said.

"Well there happens to be plenty of girls at this school who would give anything to date me." He said turning on the 'pimp' act. "There's just one I have my eye on though."

"Only one? Hm she must be pretty special. Who is it?" Brooke asked getting all gossip like.

"I don't know if I should tell you." Nathan said. Knowing Brooke the whole school would know by the end of the day.

"It's Courtney isn't it?" She asked him, hoping that it was because she knew how much she liked him.

"Courtney? No we're just friends." Nathan said.

"Oh." Brooke said confused and slightly disappointed "then who?"

"It's Lucas's sister Haley." Nathan said, realizing he didn't really care if the whole school knew it or not.

"You like Haley?" Brooke asked him very surprised.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" Nathan asked her.

"No, it's just that she doesn't really seem like your type." Brooke said.

"Weren't you the one who practically set me up with her? You know the 'tour'?" Nathan asked, all of this starting to get very confusing.

"Yeah but I just thought she might need a guy friend, I didn't picture you guys like… hooking up." Brooke said.

"Is that really all you think about?" Nathan asked her.

"I'm sorry what?" She asked him.

"The whole hooking up thing. Do you think it's possible I might want more then that?" he asked her.

"I mean, I guess." Brooke said.

"Just because that's all you ever want doesn't mean I'm going to be the same way." Nathan said, starting to get angry though he didn't really know why.

"Whoa Nate, is everything ok?" She asked him a little worried. Who knew he could go from being happy go lucky to angry in a split second.

"I'm fine Brooke." Nathan said with anger in his voice.

"Ok, jeez sorry." Brooke said putting her hands up in a sort of apologetic gesture.

"Whatever I need to go. Oh and try not to spread it around that I like Haley because she already hates me." Nathan said coldly before getting up and walking away before Brooke could get another word in.

Brooke sat there confused as to what exactly just happened.

A second later Haley sat down across from her.

"Is it ok if I sit here?" Haley asked her tentatively.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Brooke said shaking herself out of her daze.

"Look, um I'm sorry again for walking in on you and Lucas." Haley said.

"Haley, seriously don't worry about it. It was probably better because Lucas didn't want to go all the way anyways." Brooke said.

"I don't know what kind of guy you're looking for right now, but speaking as the sister of Lucas here; I know that he's a great guy and I think you should give him a chance. And I mean a chance for more than just a hook-up." Haley said. She waited anxiously for Brooke's reaction to that piece of advice.

"He basically called me a slut." Brooke said curious to see how Haley would back that one up.

"Well…" Haley said not wanting to say that Brooke kind of was a slut… by definition.

"Ok fine so I am." Brooke said reading Haley's thoughts "but that doesn't mean he should call me one."

"I think he just really likes you and doesn't want to be just one of those guys." Haley said.

Brooke thought about this for a few seconds "look Haley I know where you're coming from, but I have a fear of commitment." Brooke said.

"Why? Did some guy break your heart?" Haley asked her.

"Not exactly… well yes but it was more my mom's heart." Brooke said.

"Are we talking a Stacy's mom scenario here?" Haley asked her shocked, crazier things really did go on in California.

"No Haley, my dad walked out on me and my mom when I was ten." Brooke said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Haley said.

"I can't believe I just told you that. No one knows that. I mean except for Courtney." Brooke said putting her hands on her head in disbelief.

"Well I'm not going to tell anyone if that's what you're worried about." Haley said.

"No it's not that… I just don't let that many people into my life." Brooke said "and I barely even know you." Brooke said.

"Well I'm honored." Haley said, a bit sarcastically but happy all the same.

"Listen Haley, speaking of taking chances I think you should give Nathan one." Brooke said silently cursing herself because if Courtney found out then she wouldn't be very happy.

"Well I too have a past Brooke, and I don't really feel like just hooking up with Nathan." Haley said.

"Yeah but he likes you, and for more then just that. He said he could see himself dating you." Brooke said.

"Thanks for the advice but I just don't know if I could see us together." Haley said.

"Just go out with him once. You can always leave if it sucks… which it won't." Brooke said.

"We'll see. I need to get to class." Haley said standing up.

"Me too, hey there's a party tonight. It's usually pretty crazy. You should come."

"Yeah, I'll see if Lucas wants to go." Haley said walking away.

* * *

Haley was just getting out of her history class when she felt someone's hand touch her lightly on the arm.

"Hey Haley." Nathan said enthusiastically.

"Hi Nathan." Haley said smiling and rolling her eyes

"So there's a party tonight, and uh I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me, no pressure or anything." Nathan said.

"I don't know." Haley said looking into his eyes.

"Come on, it's barely even a date. We'd just hang out." Nathan said.

Haley thought back to Brooke's words of wisdom.

"Alright I guess we can do that." Haley said.

"Really?" Nathan asked her.

"Yes, but Nathan if you think anything's going to happen then you're very wrong." Haley said.

"No worries." Nathan said smiling "do you want me to pick you up?" he asked her.

"How bout I just meet you there." She said not wanting to push anything.

"Ok, but you better not bail on me Haley." He said grinning as he pointed an accusing finger at her.

"I won't." She said.

"Ok good, see you there." He said turning and walking the other way.

"Right, guess I should figure out where this party is then." Haley said to herself.

* * *

Friday night rolled around finally and everyone was excited for the big party that night.

Brooke and Courtney were some of the first people there, as usual. They were always the first to get there and last to leave from these big parties.

"So tonight's totally going to be my night." Courtney said, already hitting the beer.

"Oh and why is that?" Brooke asked her raising her eyebrows.

"Because tonight I'm totally going to get with Nathan." Courtney said causing Brooke's stomach to tighten.

"Why tonight?" Brooke asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Brooke, I'm this close." Courtney said making a pinch with her fingers with only a little bit of space in between.

"Maybe you should like chill on the Nathan thing." Brooke said.

"Why would I want to do that?" Courtney asked her starting to feel a little weird about the situation. Why would Brooke be telling her to back off?

"Just take it easy, I don't know." Brooke said deciding to try and change the subject "oh look there's…" She started to point out another person but Courtney wouldn't have anything of this.

"Is there a reason that I shouldn't go after Nathan?" Courtney asked her.

"No, Court never mind that I said anything. Do whatever you want." Brooke said.

"Ok." Courtney said now confused.

"Anyways, I'm going to get something to drink." Brooke said leaving Courtney.

* * *

Brooke was standing by the coolers when Sean walked up to her.

"Hey Brooke." Sean said.

"Uh hi." Brooke said, she hadn't talked to him since last night's random sex fest.

"Didn't think I'd see you here." He said.

"Why not?" She asked him curious as to his answer.

"Well I thought you were avoiding me." Sean said.

"I'm not avoiding you." Brooke said strongly.

"Really?" He asked her.

"Sean… it's just that when I'm around you I feel like powerless or something and I can't feel that way because then I might get attached, which can't happen." Brooke said.

"It's just sex Brooke." Sean said.

"That's not how it's going to end up if I keep doing it with you." Brooke said in an almost whisper.

"So that's it, we're never going to talk to each other again?" Sean asked her angrily.

"I don't know, I guess for now." Brooke said.

"Alright, whatever Brooke. I just hope you realize that we could've had something together if you'd just let your stupid fear go." Sean said walking away from her quickly.

* * *

Haley and Lucas walked into the party together.

"I can't believe you talked me into going to this." Lucas said.

"Hey I came to your stupid barbeque party." Haley said.

"Whatever." Lucas said.

"Where's Nathan?" Haley asked aloud.

"Nathan? That's why you wanted to come so bad?" Lucas asked her. Haley had forgotten to mention that little detail.

"Maybe." Haley smiled.

"You know what he wants don't you?" Lucas asked her.

"Yeah, kind of like Brooke right?" Haley asked him back.

"I saw something different in Brooke." Lucas said.

"Yeah well maybe I see something different in Nathan." Haley said.

"Ok that's fair enough, but I was wrong about Brooke." Lucas said.

"Maybe I'm not about Nathan." Haley said.

* * *

"Brooke can I talk to you for a second?" Nathan asked her. She was still standing by the drinks, already on her second beer of the night.

"Sure." Brooke said a bit scared.

"I'm really sorry about everything I said to you earlier today." Nathan said.

"Oh it's ok." Brooke said.

"I think I might have had a mood swing." Nathan said.

"Aw you're just like a girl." Brooke said placing a hand on his shoulder, jokingly.

"Shut up." He said "anyway I just shouldn't have said the stuff I did. I guess I was kind of angry because I've known you for pretty much your whole life Brooke and I know you're a great girl and you can do so much better for yourself." Nathan said.

"Nathan no offense, but you just don't understand." Brooke said.

"Well then tell me why you're so scared of commitment." Nathan said trying so hard to get through to her.

"I can't, not right now anyway. You have a girl waiting for you over there and you should go." Brooke said seeing Haley standing against the wall with Lucas.

"Ok I'll go but just promise me you'll tell me some other time." Nathan said.

"Alright." She said.

"Promise." Nathan said

"Ok." Brooke said laughing a little.

"Good, see you later." He said now setting his sights on Haley.

* * *

Nathan and Haley had been dancing for about ten minutes.

"So Haley, what made you change your mind about going out with me?" Nathan asked her.

"I don't know, I guess I just decided to give you a chance." She said.

"Well that's lucky for me then." Nathan said.

"I want you to be a good guy Nathan, and Brooke might have told me that you have a good heart." Haley said.

"Brooke did?" he asked her.

"Uh yeah." Haley said just as the song ended.

"Oh." Nathan said lowering his voice now that he didn't have to yell over the music.

"I'm going to get some water, want some?" She asked him.

"I'll take a beer." Nathan said smiling.

"Have you ever had water? It's actually not that bad you should try it sometime." Haley said a little sarcastically.

"Alright, I guess get me a water." Nathan said, what the hell if it made Haley like him more he'd do it.

"Good." Haley said walking over to where the coolers were.

"So you like Nathan?" Haley heard a voice ask her. It was Courtney.

"Um I guess, we're just getting to know each other." Haley said a little out of breath from the dancing.

"Just be careful with him." Courtney said.

"Oh, why?" Haley asked her.

"He has this whole nice guy front but he's really only in it for the sex. I mean he's good for a hook-up but otherwise I wouldn't really waste my time." Courtney said all of this an act.

"That's not what Brooke said." Haley countered, not wanting to believe Courtney but everything she said could be true.

"What exactly did Brooke say?" Courtney asked her trying to sound casual but inside she was dying to know.

"She told me he was a great guy and I should give him a chance." Haley said.

"Brooke said that?" Courtney asked her in disbelief, her best friend would never do that to her.

"Yeah, today." Haley said.

"Excuse me." Courtney said pushing Haley a little bit out of the way.

* * *

"Brooke, I need to tell you something." Lucas said to her, she was still over at the drink table taking down one beer at a time.

"Go ahead." She said feeling a little tipsy.

"I'm sorry about what I said, it was rude." Lucas said.

"But you were right. I am a slut." Brooke said.

"Brooke I think you're a great girl, your not a slut." Lucas said.

"Really?" She asked him looking up into his pretty eyes, dreamily.

"Yes, but I'm sorry I just don't want to be one of those guys that's on Brooke's 'hit list'." Lucas said.

"I have a reason to be scared of commitment." Brooke said.

"So you're just never going to give it a chance?" He asked her.

"I don't want to get hurt." She said.

"I think what your doing could get you in a lot more trouble then staying with a person who really cares about you." Lucas said.

"A person like you?" She asked him.

"Well I don't really know you that well but I like you a lot." Lucas said.

"That's so sweet." Brooke said smiling and then she almost leaned up to kiss him but Sean walked up.

"Brooke I'm sorry." Sean said.

"What?" She said.

"I'm sorry I got mad earlier, because the truth is I really want to be with you and I'll wait as long as it takes." Sean said waiting for her response.

Brooke was standing in between Lucas and Sean looking from one to the other, both of them wondering how she was going to handle this.

"Uh…" She said but was cut off by Madison joining the group.

"You Bitch!" She yelled at Brooke.

"What?" Brooke mumbled putting her hands over her head; she was starting to feel nauseous.

"I can't believe you told Haley to go after Nathan." Courtney said.

Pretty much the entire party was watching this interaction now.

"Courtney…"

"You're my best friend Brooke, what the hell is wrong with you? You know how much I like Nathan." Courtney said not caring that Nathan was hearing all of this.

"I'm sorry." Brooke said totally overwhelmed.

"That's all you have to say for yourself?" Courtney asked her waiting for a longer response.

Brooke sort of started to see the room spin with Sean, Lucas, and Courtney's faces revolving around her.

"Brooke?" Lucas said seeing the queasy looking on her face.

"Mm, oh god." Brooke stuttered just as she passed out towards Lucas who luckily caught her.

"I need to get out of here." Courtney said leaving the room quickly.

"I should go talk to her." Nathan said to Haley.

"Why?" Haley asked him.

"Don't worry, we're just friends." Nathan told her.

* * *

Courtney was sitting outside on the curb of the street.

"Courtney?" Nathan said approaching her.

"Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed." Courtney said burying her head in her hands.

"Don't worry about it Courtney." Nathan said sitting down beside her.

"I can't believe like everyone in school knows I have a stupid crush on you." She said.

Haley walked outside and was watching the two of them.

"It doesn't matter, look Courtney you're an awesome girl." Nathan said.

"You think so?" She asked for reassurance.

"Yeah." Nathan said.

Courtney leaned in and kissed him and by this point Haley had had enough, she marched back inside the house.

Nathan pulled away "Courtney, no." Nathan said.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"I just want to be friends." He said getting up and walking back inside the house.

* * *

Back inside Brooke was still passed out on a couch where Lucas had put her.

"I'll take her home." Lucas said.

"No I will." Sean said pushing Lucas out of the way.

"Hey I think you've done enough tonight." Lucas said.

"You don't know Brooke half as well as I do so just back off man." Sean said picking her up and taking her outside.

"Whoa jerk alert." Haley said walking up to Lucas.

"Hey where's Nathan?" Lucas asked her.

"It doesn't matter, listen can we get out of here?" Haley asked him

"Sure." Lucas said leading her outside.

_Alright that was it, please review, please its so motivating and also coming up will be more brucas and Naley and less of Sean Courtney although possibly more drama with Sean not sure yet… update in hopefully a week_


	4. Goodnight and Go

Goodnight and Go

_Um hi, so im really sorry it took me longer to update then I said but I get lazy in the summer which is unfortunately starting to end… ugh! Anyways thanks for the reviews I got so many and they mean so much to me. I hope you like this chapter so read and enjoy… _

Monday morning was… dull. Despite the fact that the crazy party was on Friday people were still feeling a little depressed (and slightly hung-over) from it. Plus it was another week of school, something which no one had really gotten used to yet. Brooke felt especially weighed down from everything that had happened. She had tried to call Courtney countless times on Sunday but she would not pick up her phone or answer any of the messages that Brooke had left. Brooke hadn't realized that when she told Haley to give Nathan a chance it would cause some universal shift that made the world of Brooke Davis come crashing down… not to mention she didn't really remember the fine details of that night.

"Brooke?" Brooke heard a voice say snapping her out of her daze.

"Oh hi Haley." Brooke said once she got her thoughts back to her.

"How are you?" Haley asked her, referring to Friday night.

Brooke rolled her eyes "um ok, I guess." Brooke said.

"Yeah that night must've sucked." Haley said.

"Just a little." Brooke replied sarcastically.

"Well I wanted to say sorry because it was like all my fault." Haley said.

"Whoa and how is that?" Brooke asked her.

"Because I was the one who told Courtney that you told me to go after Nathan." Haley said.

"Oh Haley, please it was my fault that I told you that and I knew Courtney would get mad if I did." Brooke said.

"So why did you?" Haley asked her.

"Hmm… I don't really know. I know Nathan likes you a lot and even though Court's my girl I guess Nathan's been my best friend since we were like born, and he's kind of like a brother to me so I just want him to be happy." Brooke said.

"Well Courtney can have Nathan." Haley said "and that's really sweet by the way, what you did and all."

"Did your night with Nathan suck, I mean other than the fact that Courtney kind of ruined the mood." Brooke asked her.

"Well yeah considering that I saw her kiss him." Haley said.

"She kissed Nathan after our blow up?" Brooke asked Haley surprised.

"Yep." Haley said.

"Did he kiss her back?" Brooke asked her.

"I didn't stay to watch that part; I was kind of upset seeing as he just had told me they were only friends." Haley said.

"hmmm." Brooke said thinking to herself "Haley you let Brooke handle this one." She said her spirits slightly up. Brooke stood up from the table and marched away from Haley.

"Uh bye." Haley yelled after her.

"See ya." Brooke said waving behind her back as she walked away.

* * *

Courtney saw Nathan at his locker.

"Hey Nathan can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked him.

"Uh sure." Nathan said a little hesitantly. His talks with Courtney hadn't gone that well lately.

"Look I just wanted to talk to you about the being friends thing." Courtney said.

There was an awkward silence because Nathan thought she was going to continue talking.

"Um ok." He said to move things along.

"Well I'm sorry I kissed you, and I want you to know that I would totally love it if we could be friends." Courtney said.

"Yeah, sure Courtney. That's what I want too." Nathan said just as Brooke walked up to the two of them.

"Nathan I need to talk to you." Brooke said trying to avoid eye contact for fear of melting from the death glare Courtney was giving her.

"I'm sorry Nathan doesn't talk to skanks." Courtney said cutting in.

"Oh but apparently you do." Brooke countered not really in the mood to fight.

"So you're admitting you're a skank?" Courtney asked her.

"Courtney come on I'm sick of this crap. I don't want to fight with you anymore. I wasn't thinking when I told Haley to…" Brooke stopped talking when she realized Nathan was still there "never mind I shouldn't have to explain myself."

"You shouldn't have to explain yourself!" Courtney asked in sheer disbelief "I thought you were my best friend Brooke." She said.

"I am Courtney." Brooke said.

"What kind of person backstabs their best friend? Oh wait that's right you do." Courtney said.

"Alright guys that's enough." Nathan said stepping in between the two of them, scared this might turn into an all out bitch-slapping fest. Although as a guy he might not have minded it that much.

"Your right Nate that is enough. Enough of Brooke anyway, I'm totally threw with you." Courtney said clicking her heels speedily away from them.

Brooke sighed and leaned her head against Nathan's shoulder.

"I was just trying to help you out." Brooke said solemnly.

"I know, and I still want to thank you again. But I don't think Haley likes me anyway." Nathan said.

Brooke picked her head up "why?" Brooke asked him.

"I don't know. She just left the party without saying goodbye and I haven't talked to her since." Nathan said.

"That's because she saw you kissing Courtney." Brooke said.

"Wait, I didn't kiss Courtney, she kissed me and for the record it was like one second and then I got up and told her I just wanted to be friends." Nathan said.

"Yeah, well Haley didn't wait to see that part." Brooke said.

"Of course not." Nathan said a bit sarcastically.

"Look just go talk to her. I think she really likes you but she just doesn't want to admit it." Brooke said.

"Is it time to turn on the charm?" He asked Brooke.

"I would try just being Nathan first." Brooke said smiling at him and shaking her head.

"Ok I'll see if I can catch up with her. And I will see you around." Nathan said.

"Sure." Brooke said smiling as he walked away.

"Hey Brooke." Lucas said walking down the hallway towards her.

"Lucas, hi." She said smiling and giving him a friendly hug.

"How are you feeling?" Lucas asked her.

"That seems to be the question of the day." Brooke said smiling.

"Oh well you did seem a little, you know… not good Friday night." Lucas said trying to be as subtle as possible.

"Well I'm fine, I mean physically fine now. Courtney's still like blowing fuses though." Brooke said.

"She's really still mad at you?" Lucas asked her.

"Um yeah, completely." Brooke said.

"Well I'm sorry about that." Lucas said.

"Thanks." Brooke said smiling genuinely. "I hope I didn't embarrass myself too much in front of you." She added.

"Oh, uh no you just passed out in my arms." He said sarcastically but still joking.

"Oh well that's just great." Brooke said in the same manner.

"Don't worry about it." Lucas said.

"Alright I won't." She said.

"You don't happen to remember what we were talking about that night do you?" He asked her.

"Um no not really. Why was it important?" she asked him raising her eye brows.

"Well…" Lucas battled the thought of telling her "no not particularly." Lucas said.

"Ok. Oh I've been meaning to ask you, did you take me home that night?" She asked him.

Lucas was silent for a second "um no, Sean did."

"Really?" She asked him surprised.

"Yeah, he kind of took control of the whole situation after you passed out." Lucas said.

"Oh, never would've thought that. But thanks anyway. I should probably like get to class now." Brooke said realizing that she was already five minutes late.

"Ok, I'll see you around." He said as a statement/sort of a question.

"Yeah, you will." Brooke said smiling and walking off.

* * *

"Haley would you please wait up." Nathan said spring-walking to try and catch up to a far away Haley.

"Nope Nathan, I'm about to be late to my next class." Haley said loudly so he would get the message, not thinking how weird it looked for her to be yelling in the middle of a packed hallway of kids giving her weird looks.

"I just want to talk." He said gaining on her.

"Well I need to get to class." She said stopping and turning around as Nathan almost ran into her. She didn't realize he had gotten so close to her.

"Please just hear me out." He said in a pleading type way.

"The bells about to ring." Haley said.

"Brooke told me that you saw Courtney kiss me." Nathan said.

"Wow she really is good at gossiping." Haley said to herself.

"Haley I swear, I did not kiss Courtney back." Nathan said.

"I don't really care; it takes two people to kiss." Haley said.

"No it takes one person to kiss another person who in turn gets up and tells them they just want to be friends and walks away to find the person who they want to be more than friends with." Nathan said leaving Haley a little confused.

"You are referring to yourself right?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He said nodding just as the bell rang. Nathan watched to see if Haley would run off to class.

"So nothing else happened?" She asked, staying where she was.

"Right." Nathan responded.

"Ok, I believe you." Haley said.

"Good." He said "well I guess we'd better get to class." Nathan said.

"Um yeah." Haley said still staying where she was as Nathan started to walk.

"You coming?" He asked her.

Haley looked down at the ground "you wanna do something?" She asked him stuttering through most of that non-descript question.

"As in right now? Yeah I want to go to class. I mean I don't really want to if you mean you want to skip I'm all for that." Nathan said.

"No Nathan, I don't want to skip. I meant like something tonight." She said trailing off at the end of her sentence.

"Oh…" he said leaving her in silence for a few seconds "I can't" he finally said.

"Ok, well…that's cool." Haley said starting to walk ahead of him feeling completely embarrassed.

"Haley wait." Nathan said grabbing her arm "I was just kidding." Nathan said laughing a little at her.

"So you're not busy?" She asked confused.

"No I'm not, and I do want to do something tonight." Nathan said.

"Good, great… awesome." She said trying to find the right word but stopping when she realized she was sounding like an idiot.

"Awesome." He said mimicking her.

* * *

"So I heard you were my knight in shining armor Friday night." Brooke said to Sean who was sitting at a picnic table by himself reading a sports magazine.

"What?" He asked her looking confused.

"Lucas told me you took me home after I passed out." Brooke said.

"Oh yeah, it was no big deal." He said.

"Well it's a big deal to me. That was really sweet of you." Brooke said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I just wanted to show you that I can take care of you." Sean said.

"I already knew that." Brooke said, even though this definitely boosted her confidence in the fact.

"You didn't really act like it, but whatever." Sean said looking back at his magazine.

"Sean…" Brooke was starting to say something but then she trailed off.

"Yeah?" He asked her.

"Nothing, just thanks again." Brooke said starting to get up.

"Brooke, Friday night I told you that I was willing to wait as long as it takes for you to be with me." Sean said.

"I don't remember that." Brooke said.

"Well I did, and the offer still stands." Sean said.

Instead of saying anything in response Brooke just bent down and kissed Sean on the cheek sweetly before walking away.

* * *

"So tell me again why you're going out with this Nathan guy?" Lucas asked Haley who was running around her room trying to find different make-up things and the other shoe she was missing.

"Because I want to." She said bluntly.

"But he seems to have already caused you so much trouble and not to mention anxiety and you barely even know him." Lucas said.

Haley sighed in an effort to sound annoyed at Lucas "look Lucas just lay off ok; we're going out to dinner. That's it." Haley said.

"That may not be what he thinks." Lucas said.

"Uh ok, dad." She joked.

"Haley kids at this school are different. Sex is like no big deal to them." Lucas said.

"I know how to handle myself Lucas." Haley said finally finding her other shoe just as the doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell." Lucas said rolling his eyes at Haley.

"If anyone needs to be given this lecture it's you. I mean look at what happened between you and Brooke, and you let that happen by the way." Haley said starting to walk down the stairs.

"It wasn't going to go any further then what you walked in on." Lucas said causing Haley to almost trip down the stairs because she was laughing.

"Ok, yeah whatever you say Luke." Haley said as the doorbell rang again.

"Have a good, and safe, time." Lucas said.

"Do you want me to call you when we get to wherever we're going to let you know we got there ok?" Haley asked him sarcastically.

"Just go Haley." Lucas said rolling his eyes at her again.

* * *

"Um wow!" Haley said looking at a blanket that was laid out over the beach with a picnic basket on top of it.

"What this?" Nathan asked taking her hand and leading her over to the picnic.

"You act like this is no big deal." Haley said sitting down.

"I threw a couple of sandwiches together and grabbed a table cloth. It's not a big deal." Nathan said.

"Well I think it's really nice." Haley said.

"Thanks." Nathan said.

"I bet you do this for all the girls." Haley said as Nathan handed her a sandwich.

"Oh and who is all the girls?" he asked her.

"All the girls you go on dates with." Haley said.

"Despite what you might think about me I'm not a man-whore." Nathan said smiling.

"wh..what? No I didn't, I mean I don't think that." Haley stuttered.

"Don't worry about it." Nathan said.

"No Nathan I really don't think you were like a pimp or anything." Haley said.

"Ok." Nathan said feeling a little awkward now.

"So how many girls have you dated?" Haley asked him.

"What do you count as dating?" he asked her back.

"As in not just friends with benefits, you know relationship material type stuff." Haley said.

"Um just this one girl, Peyton." Nathan said "that was the only sort of serious relationship."

"Right, and now many not so serious ones?" Haley asked him.

"Really, only like two." Nathan said.

"Oh, wow." Haley said.

"What about you?" Nathan asked her.

"Um, just one but I wouldn't even really count it." Haley said sounding a little serious.

"So are you a virgin?" Nathan asked her.

Haley looked at him a little quizzically "I shouldn't really be telling you, but no I'm not." Haley said.

"oh." Nathan said.

"You were surprised right?" Haley asked him "any girl that doesn't give it up the first night you meet her must be a virgin right?" Haley asked.

"No, god you make all these assumptions about me. I don't know why we're on this date it seems like you think I'm some asshole." Nathan said.

"It's not that I really think that. It's just that I don't want to so I'm making sure." Haley said.

"Alright whatever." Nathan said even though he was still confused.

"Uh, I'm sorry." Haley said.

"It's alright, I'm just confused." Nathan said.

"I have a past with jerks and I don't want to date anymore." Haley said.

"Good, because Haley I'm not one." Nathan said placing a hand on her knee and smiling.

"Uh so… I'm guessing you and Peyton didn't stay friends." Haley said trying to change the subject because she was starting to feel a little bit uncomfortable.

"We couldn't really, she moved last year." Nathan said.

"Oh… well would you have?" Haley asked him.

"Probably, Peyton was great but we just both realized that we like brought out the best in each other." Nathan said.

"That was probably tough." Haley said.

"Yeah but what about you? I mean tell me about your relationship or whatever you call it." Nathan said.

"There's nothing to tell." Haley said casually.

"Oh come on." Nathan said trying to get something out of her.

"Seriously can we just drop it?" She asked him coldly.

"Uh sure. No problem, sorry I asked." Nathan said backing off.

"I just don't want to bring down our date with that stuff." Haley said.

* * *

Lucas was sitting on the couch in his living room when there was a knock at the door. He slowly got up to see Brooke.

"Hi, I brought a movie." She said waving a blockbuster video around.

"Ok." Lucas said a little surprised to see her there.

"And snacks." She said holding up a plastic bag.

"Well that's the password into our house." Lucas said letting her in.

Brooke laughed "I figured." Brooke said jumping onto his couch.

"What movie did you bring?" Lucas asked her, slipping past the details of why she was there.

"The shining." Brooke said "You into scary movies?"

"I love them, well the good ones anyways." Lucas said.

"Well the shining definitely qualifies as good. Have you seen it?" She asked him.

"Of course." Lucas said sitting down next to her.

"Um, dude you need to set this up." Brooke said handing him the DVD "I don't know my way around your house." She said.

"Alright." Lucas said smiling at her and putting the DVD into the player.

"And snacks?" he asked her.

"Skittles, twizzlers, and MnM's… basically everything that will make me fat." Brooke said.

"I'll get us some drinks." Lucas said running off to his kitchen and quickly returning with two sodas.

"You do drink soda right?" He asked her.

"Of course." She said grabbing one out of his hand and setting it down on the coffee table.

"Just wasn't sure if you were on a strictly alcoholic diet." He said.

"Shut up." She said hitting him playfully.

Lucas pressed play on the remote.

"Just to let you know I might have mini panic attacks through out the movie so if I grab your hand don't freak out." Brooke said.

Lucas laughed "ok I'll try not to." He said.

"Ok good, because Jack Nicholson creeps me OUT in his movie!" Brooke said smiling over at Lucas.

* * *

"So Haley did you have any fun tonight?" Nathan asked her. He was standing out front of her house.

"I had a lot of fun." Haley said feeling sort of bad; she must have been a really sucky date or something.

"Sorry I was a bad date or whatever." Nathan said.

"Nathan, if anyone was a bad date it was me." Haley said.

"You were fine." Nathan said.

"Well you were too." She said back smiling.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked her.

"yeah." Haley said.

"good." He smiled and leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye." He said.

"Bye." Haley smiled and said. That kiss was too cute.

"Shit!" Brooke said jumping closer to Lucas on the couch right after something scary happened in the movie. She had her legs tucked up towards her chest.

"Oh my god, that is so not cool." She said burying her head into Lucas's chest.

"It's ok Brooke." Lucas said putting at arm around her.

Just then Haley barged into the house.

"Fuck." Brooke said practically leaping into the air when Haley opened the door it had scared her so much.

"Am I cursed or something? I always walk in on you guys." Haley said.

"Oh! Haley no, Lucas and I were just watching the shining. I was kind of freaking." Brooke said.

"Yeah, I could tell. You should be glad my mom didn't walk in. She's not the biggest fan of cursing." Haley said.

"Is she in the house, because I've been cursing like no other all night. I mean that's just what I do when I watch scary movies. You know screw screaming there's some serious shit going on screaming won't help." Brooke rambled.

"I think we got your point." Lucas said "and my mom is not in the house"

"Oh ok good." Brooke said breathing a sigh of relief.

"So how was the date?" Lucas asked Haley.

"The date? With who, was it Nathan?" Brooke asked Haley getting all excited.

"yes." Haley said walking into the living room and sitting down in a big armchair.

"Was it awesome?" Brooke asked her, causing Haley to laugh. What was up with this awesome word to describe her date with Nathan.

"It was pretty good." Haley said.

"I'm just going to leave you guys alone for a little while." Lucas said starting to walk towards the stairs.

"Um Lucas we're not done with the movie yet." Brooke said.

"I'll be back down in like five minutes." He said hurrying up the stairs.

"Well now that he's gone, give me all the juicy details." Brooke said taking Haley's hand and dragging her over to the couch. Brooke sat cross legged facing Haley.

"Well… ooh skittles." Haley said grabbing a handful.

"Yeah I like to eat and curse when I watch scary movies." Brooke said shrugging. "Anyways back to you." Brooke said.

"He set up a picnic on the beach and then took me back here after we ate." Haley said.

"Are you new at this girl talk thing?" Brooke asked her.

"Um…" Haley said before Brooke cut her off again.

"So did you guys like kiss or what?" Brooke asked her.

"He kissed me on the cheek when he walked me up to the door." Haley said smiling remembering how cute it was.

"Well, well, Haley you are one lucky girl. This is the first I've seen of romantic Nathan." Brooke said.

"That's what I thought to but he said the picnic was no big deal." Haley said.

"Please." Brooke rolled her eyes "he was being modest, he's never done anything like that before, especially for a first date. I think he really likes you."

"I think I'm starting to really like him too." Haley said grinning.

_Alright so there ya have it, and it is the Peyton from the show. Please review and tell me if you would like to see her because I could bring her into the storyline in a couple of different ways but if you guys don't want that then I won't. Anyway review and hopefully I will update in about a week, bye! _


	5. Open Invitation

_Hi! Oh my god I don't know how long it's been since I updated but… I am now thank god. I feel terrible but I've been so buys with school starting. I can definitely seen why the say junior year is the hardest because so far its been freaking ridiculous. Anyway you guys are sooo good with reviewing and thank you soo much. Please please keep that up because to be honest it could've been even longer if I hadn't gotten the awesome reviews. So read and enjoy…_

Brooke got out of her bed Tuesday morning and grabbed a sweatshirt off of her computer chair and slipped it on. She put on her fuzzy slippers and walked down the grand staircase to her living room which had walls which were basically made up of windows.

At first she didn't notice but as she looked outside she saw that it was raining, which was something that almost never happened in Laguna.

"No way…" She said almost running to the front door and stepping outside into the pouring down rain, only momentarily before stepping back inside hurriedly.

"Whoa." Brooke said shocked by this downpour. Normally she would've called Courtney but that wasn't really an option considering they were totally fighting.

Brooke jumped onto her couch and turned to the weather channel. It was supposed to rain all day.

She dialed Nathan's number on her phone.

"Hey Brooke." He said groggily.

"Sorry to wake you up or whatever, but your going to need to give me a ride to school today." Brooke said, slightly frantic.

"And why is that?" he asked her running his hands through his hair; it was true he had just woken up.

"Because in case you've been too busy oversleeping and haven't noticed, its freaking raining like crazy outside." Brooke said.

"It's raining?" Nathan asked her surprised.

"Yeah, uh... like about to tornado or something" Brooke said.

"Brooke it's not going to tornado." Nathan said calmly.

"Ok well I can't drive in this weather." Brooke said.

"Alright whatever, I'll pick you up." Nathan said.

"Good" She said with a sense of relief, she was worried about her driving even when it wasn't raining, much less in a thunderstorm. "Now get your lazy ass out of bed and come get me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas and Haley were standing at the front of school under the overhanging, when Brooke and Nathan ran up to them in the rain.

"Oh my god!" Brooke screamed as she reached the over-hanging.

"You ok there Brooke?" Haley asked her, slightly laughing at Brooke's craziness.

"Um no, not so used to the rain. Thanks for your jacket Nate." Brooke said handing Nathan his, now soaked, sports jacket that Brooke had used so that her hair wouldn't get wet.

"Yeah…" Was all Nathan could muster.

Haley and Nathan both smiled at each other inconspicuously.

Brooke noticed this and looked from Haley to Nathan.

"Well Lucas and I have to get to English now; you two can just talk… or whatever."

Brooke said grabbing Lucas's hand and leading him inside the school as he tried to say that he didn't have English but Brooke gave him the 'shh' look.

"That couldn't have been more obvious." Haley said sarcastically.

"Uh yeah." Nathan said. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Anyway, what's up with all this rain? Isn't it like against the laws of nature to rain here?" Haley asked him trying to change the subject.

"Well it definitely is in Brooke's mind, but yeah I guess it doesn't rain that often." Nathan said.

"This morning when I woke up I thought I was back in Chicago." Haley said.

"Oh does it rain a lot there?" Nathan asked her.

Haley gave him a look that said he was insane "Um yeah, kind of." She said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Sorry, I'm really tired." Nathan said catching her tone.

"No problem." Haley said. "What class do you have?"

"Actually I have English, and Lucas is definitely not in that class with me and Brooke." Nathan said, sort of just now getting that Brooke had lied to leave him and Haley alone.

"Well I guess I should get going, don't want to be late." Haley said.

"Do you really want to go to class?" Nathan asked her.

"Uh no, but I kind of have to." Haley said.

"Or we could skip." Nathan said.

"Nathan I can't." Haley said frowning.

"Come on, there's a few places I really want to go while it's raining." Nathan said.

"Outside places?' Haley asked him.

"I don't' know you'll have to come with me to find out." Nathan said holding out his hand.

"I've never skipped class before, let alone the whole day." Haley said.

"We won't get in trouble, don't worry I got connections." Nathan said smiling.

"What do you black mail the teachers?" Haley asked.

"Haley, will you just come with me?" He pleaded.

"mm, I don't know…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So do you really want my sister and Nathan to start dating?" Lucas asked Brooke as they walked through the school's halls.

"Let's just say I want them both to be happy and I think they will be together." Brooke said smiling.

"Well that's just great." Courtney said stepping away from the locker where she had been standing.

"Courtney please I don't want to do this right now." Brooke said almost rolling her eyes.

"Oh that's fine because I don't either. But I just think it's funny that you want this girl that you barely know to be happy more then you want me to be." Courtney said.

"You sound pretty sure of yourself there." Brooke said getting a little angry.

"Hey we both know that if you hadn't set Haley up with Nathan…"

"Whoa, wait a second I did not set her up with Nathan." Brooke said cutting Courtney off.

"Yeah basically you did, but anyway Nathan probably would've moved on and he would've moved on to me." Courtney said.

"I'm sorry to sound bitchy, or whatever Courtney, but Nathan never thought of you that way. You guys were always meant to be just friends, but I thought that maybe with Haley they could be more. It's not that I want you to be unhappy." Brooke said.

Courtney looked at Brooke for a few seconds and it seemed like she was almost going to agree with what Brooke said.

"You know Brooke that would be a really sweet thing to say… if it wasn't complete crap. You don't' have to lie on my account." Courtney said.

"Well great, because I didn't." Brooke said stepping past Courtney and speedily walking away from her.

Lucas started to follow after but Courtney blocked his path.

"Wait Lucas; are you really on Brooke's side here?" Courtney asked him with a hint of seduction in her voice.

"Courtney I can see your point, but you need to let it go. Brooke's a genuine person and she's not lying to you." Lucas said again trying to get past her but she blocked him again.

"Whoa, wait a minute Lucas. You don't know Brooke nearly as well as I do and if you think she's a really 'genuine' person as you so called it then you are in need of a major reality check." Courtney said.

"Sorry, but what kind of friend are you?" Lucas asked her.

"Excuse me? She's the one who took away one of the only things that really mattered to me. Do you understand that, because I don't think anyone really does. I can't even be friends with Nathan anymore after how I embarrassed myself. Not to mention the fact that if he and Haley start really dating then he'll totally forget I even exist. So sorry if I'm mad at Brooke, and sorry if you guys think I'm some terrible person but you don't really understand where I'm coming from." Courtney said this time moving around Lucas and walking away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe I skipped school to come here." Haley said.

Nathan and Haley were standing outside of one of the seeming to be millions of Starbucks that were in Laguna.

"What, I haven't eaten breakfast yet." Nathan said walking inside the store.

"Are you serious?" She asked him flabbergasted.

Nathan was a little confused "yes, I uh, I really haven't eaten breakfast…" he said.

"No Nathan, I mean that we just skipped school so that we could come to Starbucks?" She asked him.

"Well this isn't the only place we're going today. I just need a little fuel. I'll buy you a coffee." Nathan said smiling at her, for some reason thinking Haley looked hotter then ever when she was freaking out.

"Ok whatever." Haley said sighing in agreement.

Haley and Nathan got their drinks and food and sat down outside, but not in the rain. There was a porch type thing with roof where they could watch the rain but not get soaked.

"So what made you decide to go with me today?" Nathan asked her taking a bite of his muffin.

Haley thought about it for a moment, but she couldn't really figure out a definite answer.

"I don't know." she shrugged.

"It seems like you'd have to have a reason, I mean you've never even skipped class before." Nathan said.

"I know and I'm starting to regret that I did today." Haley said.

"I can take you back if you really hate this that much." Nathan said a little offended.

"No, Nathan." Haley said feeling bad "I didn't mean it like that."

"Ok whatever." Nathan said.

Haley and Nathan sat in silence for a little while, both looking out at the steady rain.

"Ok I didn't really want to seem stupid and uptight and I knew that if I didn't go with you today then you would think of me that way." Haley said suddenly.

"Wow you're really wrong. Again. Haley every time I hang out with you, you always think I'm some major jerk. I don't know what I can do but tell you that I'm not. I wouldn't have cared if you didn't want to go today." Nathan said frustrated by how she couldn't just be chill for a little while.

"I'm sorry." Haley said looking down.

"No Haley, I mean whatever." Nathan said, not wanting to say 'don't worry about it' because he still wasn't really cool with how she assumed all these bad things about him.

"Look, I dated this guy for like two weeks at my old school, and he was like everything that I wanted in a guy. I mean he was super sweet and I felt like we had the perfect relationship. Then after those two weeks he somehow convinced me that it was ok for us to have sex and that we would like be together forever. I don't know all this stupid stuff that I stupidly believed. So I slept with him and he dumped me the next day for this other girl." Haley said the whole time never making eye contact with Nathan.

Nathan sat stunned in silence for a little while.

"And you think that's what I'm going to do to you?" he asked her.

"It's not just you Nathan. It's any guy. I mean whatever; I guess it's not that big of a deal. Happens to girls all the time. I should just be able to give it up and not care, but I can't. I can't just be like Brooke." Haley said.

"Well Brooke is like Brooke for a reason. But anyway Haley I would never do that to you. I know it'll probably be hard for you to trust me, but your either going to have to or… I guess if you can't it'll probably be pretty hard for us to have a relationship." Nathan said.

"I know." Haley said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke got out of her second period class and started to walk to the bathroom when she felt someone grab her arm and pull her aside. It turned out to be Sean.

"Brooke, you busy tonight?" he asked her.

"God Sean you scared me." Brooke said putting a hand over her heart.

"Oh sorry." He said sort of laughing it off "anyway I just wanted to do something with you tonight." Sean said.

"Well I guess I do owe you for last Friday." Brooke said smiling as she remembered how wasted she was.

"Good, I'll pick you up at seven then?" he asked her.

"Sure, but wait mystery man, what are we doing?" She asked him.

"It's a surprise." He said flashing his cocky grin at her.

"I hope you know that I don't like surprises, unless they're good." Brooke said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I didn't know that, but I promise that this one will be good." He said.

"Alright, I'm trusting you Sean." Brooke said.

"See you later." Sean said placing a hand on her arm before walking away.

"So what's up with you and your boys Brooke?" Courtney said walking up to Brooke after Sean left.

"What?" Brooke asked her back.

"It's like Lucas, and then there's Sean and you know a little Nathan on the side probably." Courtney said.

"I'm not hooking up with Nathan, ew Courtney I don't think of him that way at all." Brooke said.

"Well I do." Courtney said. She leaned against the lockers next to where Brooke was standing.

"Since there's no point to this conversation I'm just going to go now." Brooke said starting to leave.

"Wait Brooke…" Courtney said looking down at the floor. Brooke stopped and turned to look back at her, waiting for what she had to say.

"Yeah?" Brooke asked her after she didn't say anything.

"Look I'm sorry for being such a total bitch or whatever. You know about all this stuff with Nathan." Courtney said. It came across as a forced apology.

"Really? And why is that?" Brooke asked her curiously.

"I was just sitting in math class and I realized that we've been friends for like ever and I was being such a stupid whore to ever let something this small come between us." Courtney said kind of smiling now.

"I agree with you." Brooke said taking a step back towards her.

"Look I'm sorry that I was so mean to you, I just really liked Nathan and I also sort of thought that you were dumping me for Haley." Courtney said.

"Court, come on I would never do that. We're like best friend's forever right?" Brooke asked her also smiling now.

"Yeah, of course. I was so stupid to ever like try to ruin that." Courtney said.

"Well we've had a lot of fights girl, but I guess I'll let this one pass because I understand where you're coming from. Just don't do this again, k?" Brooke asked her.

"Never again." Courtney said pulling Brooke into a hug. "Cause you know I loves you B Davis."

"Aw same to you Court." Brooke added. She was genuinely happy, because she had a date with Sean tonight, and her relationships with Nathan, Haley, Lucas, and Courtney were all on track. Well she was a little confused on the Lucas one but she let that slide for her current happy state.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan and Haley were standing in the middle of the beach. It hadn't been raining for the past five minutes so they took their chance and decided to walk on the completely deserted beach.

"Ok this might sound weird, but the beach is really pretty in this weather." Haley said.

"No I agree, this is where I really wanted to take you today." Nathan said.

"Then again I think the beach is pretty all of the time." Haley said shrugging.

"Yeah well it's also pretty cool that we're the only people here." Nathan said.

"That's true. I've never, in my life, been to a beach when it hasn't been crowded." Haley said staring out at the water.

Just then some raindrops started steadily falling down, and then a pretty heavy downpour came.

"Nathan come on we have to get back to the car." Haley said putting her hands over her head to shield the rain.

"Is that hand trick really working for you?" Nathan asked her, he was standing just as normal as ever letting the rain fall on him.

"Ugh whatever, come on though." Haley said grabbing his hand to pull him away but he wouldn't budge.

"You just want to stand here and get soaked?" Haley asked him breathing sort of hard from all the rain.

"Come on your already soaked." Nathan said "This is fun."

Haley let out a sigh and sort of started to actually feel the rain fall down on her. It did feel sort of nice.

"Ok so now what?" She asked him after a few seconds of 'feeling the rain' she was about ready to go.

"I guess we can go back." Nathan said walking ahead of Haley towards the car.

Haley followed after him, thinking she was glad that she hadn't worn a white shirt that day.

Nathan all the sudden stopped and turned around. Haley almost hit him he had stopped so abruptly.

"Look Haley… I just need to tell you something." Nathan said, the rain still heavily pouring.

"Ok." She said, wondering why this had to take place in the rain.

"I'm sorry, really sorry about what happened to you at your old school but I just need you to know that I would never do that to you, ever. Because I can already tell that I really care about you. You're a great girl Haley, and I barely even know you." Nathan said.

"Uh, thanks I guess." Haley said, taken aback by his recent speech and the still pouring rain.

"I'm going to kiss you now." Nathan said bluntly.

"Umm…" Haley said but before she even had time to say anything else Nathan grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him placing a sweet kiss on her lips, just for a moment and then he let her go.

There was an awkward pause. "Ok we can, uh, we can go now." Nathan said feeling stupid.

"No that's ok." Haley said pulling him back to her and kissing him again, this time with much more passion and fire.

When they pulled away they were both sort of breathless, and in somewhat of a shock.

"Alright NOW, we can go." Haley said emphasizing the now part.

"Whatever you say." Nathan said wrapping an arm around her and smiling at how pretty she looked as they both walked towards the car

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke rushed around her house trying to figure out what to wear. Mainly the reason she hated when guys set up surprise dates was because she didn't know what to wear. Like Casual or dressy, heels or flats? Come on what's a girl to do.

She finally decided on a cute Mexican style dress with flowers on it. She put on her flip-flops and started to perfect her make up and hair.

Just then the she heard the doorbell ring.

No way was he… actually on time…

She headed downstairs and opened the door to see Lucas.

"Oh, uh hi Lucas." Brooke said caught a bit off guard.

"Hey." Lucas said.

"What's up?" She asked him.

"Well Haley's out with Nathan or something. I just wanted to see what you were up to." Lucas said leaning against the door frame, trying to act all cool and casual but he was actually kind of nervous.

"Aw, Lucas I would love to like any other night but tonight. I kind of told Sean I'd go out with him." Brooke said.

"Oh, yeah ok. I probably should've called or something." Lucas said.

"But I still want to do something with you… just not like tonight." Brooke said.

"Oh so, I mean you and Sean aren't like dating?" Lucas asked her.

"Um no, not that I'm aware of." Brooke said laughing, but Lucas didn't join in.

"Oh, ha-ha. Yeah. Well anyway I should get going if your busy or whatever." Lucas said turning to go.

"Lucas I really do still want to do something with you. I mean that movie thing was tight." Brooke said laughing at herself because she had just used the word tight.

"Ok, I'll call you tomorrow then." Lucas said smiling at her before turning to leave.

Brooke closed the door smiling and then ran back up the stairs. Just as she started to put on lip gloss the doorbell rang again.

"Oh my god." Brooke said to herself.

She fixed her hair quickly and then ran back down the stairs. This time it really was Sean.

"Hey you." Sean said hugging her as she opened the door.

"Hi." Brooke said, a big smile spreading across her face. Sean looked HOT.

"Ready to go?" he asked her.

"Of course." Brooke said grabbing her purse off the side table and walking out after Sean.

"I see the rain's died down." Brooke said.

"Yeah… So I saw Lucas as I was driving in." Sean said.

"Oh yeah, he just wanted..." Brooke stopped to think about this, and decided to go with a lie "Um wanted some English book or something."

"Oh, that's cool." Sean said.

"mhmm." Brooke said feeling awkward. Why'd he have to bring Lucas up?

"Well, I think we're going to have fun tonight." Sean said.

"Are you ever going to tell me what we're actually doing?" Brooke asked him.

"Well there's this carnival on that boardwalk thing." Sean said opening Brooke's door for her to the car.

"A carnival?" Brooke asked him.

"Brooke, we're going to have fun and you know it." Sean said "we'll make it fun."

"Ok whatever you say." Brooke shrugged, but still smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley bounded into her house, still somewhat wet from earlier that day. Lucas was watching TV in the living room and he turned to look at her.

"And where have you been all day?" Lucas asked her.

"Um.. I kind of skipped school with Nathan." Haley said.

"Haley I can't believe you skipped school. This Nathan guy seems like trouble." Lucas said.

"Lucas, come on. He can be no more trouble then freaking Brooke is." Haley said sitting down next to Lucas on the couch.

"Why are you all wet?" Lucas asked her.

"We took a walk on the beach and it started pouring." Haley said.

"Fun." Lucas said sarcastically.

"It was pretty romantic actually." Haley said smiling and remembering how good it felt to kiss Nathan in the rain.

"Don't go too fast Haley." Lucas said.

"Um, I could say the same to you." Haley said looking at Lucas quizzically.

"Just so you know Brooke went out on a date with Sean tonight, so that's pretty much a lost cause." Lucas said.

"Lucas!" Haley said hitting him on the arm "It is by no means a lost cause, did she say she was dating him?"

"No, not exactly." Lucas said quietly.

"So that means she's not. As crazy as Brooke is I don't think she'd lie to you. So don't be a wimp and give up right now." Haley said "because I can tell you really like her."

"Whatever." Lucas said.

"Think of it this way, when the going gets tough, get going with it." Haley said getting up and skipping towards the stairs.

"Why are you so happy?" Lucas asked her, watching the skipping and glee, it basically radiated off of her.

"I don't know." She smiled "Guess I just am." She said before laughing and running up the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke and Sean arrived at the carnival over the beach.

"Where to first?" Sean asked her.

"Oh I don't know, there's so much great stuff to pick from." Brooke said sarcastically.

"Well, we could go on the rollercoaster, or bumper cars." Sean said sounding really excited, to play off her sarcasm causing Brooke to laugh.

"Shut up." She said hitting him on the arm.

"Whoa, looks like you're up for a contact game." He said wrapping his arms around her looking like he was about to kiss her but she pulled away a little bit.

"You bet I am… bumper cars." She said slipping away from him and heading towards the bumper cars.

"Come on Sean, it'll be _fun_." She said mocking her earlier words of "fun."

Brooke and Sean both got in their own cars, most of the other people there were younger… a lot younger, but hey it was all in good fun.

"I'm so going to kick your ass." Brooke shouted over to Sean causing some of the little kids to look over at her.

"That's a bad word." A little boy said to her.

"Aw, way to go Brooke." Sean said making fun of her, laughing at the same time.

"Sorry." Brooke said to the little kid "and you can shut your mouth over there, mister hot stuff." Brooke said to Sean.

"Hey you just concentrate on not cussing every time I hit you." Sean said.

"Ugh!" She sounded offended and was about to say something else but then the cars started to be able to move and people were bumping and grinding all over the place… god bumper cars was a sexual game.

Sean came around the back of Brooke's car and slammed into her then pulled ahead to pass her.

"You're going dow…" She got cut off but the little boy who had talked to her earlier coming behind her and hitting her.

"Oh my god" Brooke said knowing she was in for a tough round of bumper cars.

"That was fun." Sean said smiling over at Brooke once they were done with bumper cars.

"Maybe for you. I mean god you say one little cuss word and a kid will hate you forever. That little boy was out for me and only me the entire time." Brooke said.

"You said 'ass' in front of him." Sean said still laughing at how mad the kid got at Brooke.

"None of the other kids cared." Brooke pouted. "And stop making fun of me." Brooke said.

"Aw I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings?" He asked her putting at arm around her waist.

"Yes…" Brooke said using a baby voice.

"How can I make it up to you?" He asked her.

"I know how. Cotton candy!" Brooke said eyeing a cotton candy stand.

"If you insist." Sean said.

Brooke and Sean were sitting down on a bench with Brooke's cotton candy.

"You sure you don't want any of this?" Brooke asked him tearing off a piece to give him.

"I told you I don't like that stuff." Sean said.

"Yeah right." Brooke said trying to put the bite in his mouth but he kept his mouth tightly closed.

"Sean." She whined… finally giving up and just "smearing" the stickiness over his mouth.

"That was not very nice Brooke." He said grabbing the cotton candy out of her hand and taking off a huge piece and trying to feed it to her but he was really just shoving it at her face.

"Ah, Sean!." She said laughing; it was no use trying to fight it.

"Oh you have a little something right there." Sean said pointing to an area right above her lips.

"Oh yeah? Would you like to help me get it off?" She asked him smiling.

"Sure." He said raising his eyebrows. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her over towards him kissing her softly on the lips.

"It's gone." He said pulling away.

"Never hurts to be cautious." Brooke said pulling him back towards her and kissing him again.

_Alright, I hope you liked that chapter, it was kinda long. I wanted to make up for being gone soo long. Review, please I beg you haha. It's so great. I'm really trying to update and also you guys want Brooke and Sean and Brooke and Lucas and I just don't know what to do. But I think I have an idea that deals with a bunch of people. Soo keep saying who you want together, cause I could always change my future plan. I really will try to update between a week and two weeks from now maybe less depending on the tests I have and such. Alright enough rambling, bye!_


	6. Take Off Your Cool

Take Off Your Cool

_Oh My God, long long long time, I haven't updated this story. First I'm sooooo sorry, school just kills this year and it sucks. Anyway I'm in break right now so hopefully I'll get another update in a week. For now this chapter is kinda long so I hope you read and enjoy!... _

Haley saw Nathan at his locker at school the next day. She wasn't quite sure what they "were" exactly. A) They were a couple, which was what she wanted B) they were friends with benefits, which was not what she wanted, or C) she was just crazy and they weren't anything.

"Uh hey." She said quietly to him.

Nathan turned around and smiled when he saw her.

"Hey." He said putting an arm around her.

Haley didn't know what to say next.

"So how've you been?" She asked him.

"Um… since yesterday?" He asked her confused.

"Yeah I guess." She said silently cursing herself.

"Good. I um went home yesterday and I um watched some TV." Nathan said.

"Great… I mean cool. Look I'm going to get to class now so… I'll see you at lunch bye." Haley said all very quickly and then she took off in embarrassment.

Brooke was putting on some make-up in the girl's bathroom at school when Courtney came in.

"Oh hey B Davis." Courtney said smiling at her and taking out her own lip-gloss.

"Hey Courtney, skipping class?" Brooke asked her.

"No just asked if I could go to the bathroom, you?"

"Same." Brooke said.

"So I heard you went out with Sean last night." Courtney said. Things were still a little awkward between them so she was trying to make conversation.

"Yeah." Brooke smiled remembering how much fun she had.

"I'm assuming that was good." Courtney stated.

"It was fun, yeah." Brooke said putting her lip-gloss up and closing her purse.

"Um well I've been gone for a long time so I should probably get back to class." Brooke said.

"Ok, Brooke we need to hang out soon. I miss my best friend." Courtney said.

Brooke hesitated, though she didn't really know why "sure, I'll call you after school." Brooke said leaving the bathroom.

She walked back to her locker to put her purse up. Just as she was closing it she felt someone's arms snake around her waist. It was Sean.

"Hey you." Brooke said turning around so she could face him.

"I had fun last night." Sean said.

"Me too." Brooke said.

"We should do that again soon." Sean said.

"Go to a carnival?" Brooke asked him.

"No, I mean sure… just hang out together." Sean said leaning closer to her and placing his hands on her hips.

"Right. Yeah we should." Brooke said.

Sean and Brooke were kind of caught staring at each other and Sean leaned in and kissed her.

"Sean." She said as he kissed her again. "I should… probably… get to class." Brooke said in between kisses.

"Since when have you cared about going to class?" Sean asked her kissing her again this time on her neck.

"Well I'm pretty sure I've taken like the longest bathroom break in history. I should just get back." Brooke said slipping away from him as much as she didn't want to.

"Yeah ok whatever." Sean said taking her place and leaning against the lockers.

Lucas was walking down towards his locker when he saw Brooke and Sean so he decided to hide behind the wall and listen in.

"Look, we can do this later." Brooke said putting her hands on his shoulders and leaning up close to his ear. "I promise." She whispered before pulling away and planting a short kiss on his lips.

"You're so sexy Brooke." Sean said kissing her again.

"Thanks, you too." She said laughing "bye now." She turned away from him finally and headed back to class.

At lunch Brooke was eating with Courtney when Lucas and Haley walked up.

"Can I talk to you Brooke?" Lucas asked her.

"Sure." Brooke said.

"Uh, like alone?" He asked her.

"Ok…" She said getting up and following him away.

Haley was left standing with her lunch facing Courtney, awkward as things could probably get.

"Have you seen Nathan?" Haley asked Courtney.

Courtney let out a little laugh of sarcasm "um no Haley I haven't." Courtney picked up her cell phone and pretended to start texting someone.

Haley nodded her head "I'm going to go look for him." Haley said walking away as quickly as she could.

"What's up Lucas?" Brooke asked him.

"Are you and Sean together?" Lucas asked her.

"Wow you get right to the point." Brooke said surprised at his bluntness.

"Are you?" He pressed.

"What… Lucas I don't know." Brooke said, "It's complicated."

"Not really Brooke, either you like him or you don't." Lucas said.

"No actually it really is a little more complicated then that." Brooke said a little pissed he was being like this. "Why are you so angry?" she asked him.

"I'm not." He said.

"Yeah you are. You come asking me all these questions, and your all broody like 'hey I'm Lucas, I'm a man.'" Brooke said doing her best impression of a guy voice for the last part.

"Seriously, Brooke, are you on something?" Lucas asked her.

"Uh, _seriously, _Lucas no I'm not. I'm just confused." Brooke said.

"I just want to know if you've chosen Sean over me." Lucas said.

"I honestly don't have any idea." Brooke said, "I like him, but I like you too."

"I think you need to choose one of us." Lucas said.

"Uh sure Lucas I'll get right on that. God." She said sarcastically as she walked back over to her table.

"Lucas is being so weird." Brooke said to Courtney.

"Why?" Courtney asked her.

"He wanted to know if Sean and I are like a couple and I told him I didn't know, and now he's all like asking me to like make a choice between the two of them." Brooke said exasperated.

"EW, if you ask me he's being a high maintenance bitch Brooke. You need to drop him like he's hot, which he is, and move on to bigger and better things. Like Sean." Courtney said.

Brooke gave Courtney a look "Courtney, I don't want to just chose one of them. I really like them both." Brooke said.

"Well you can't have your cake and eat it too. And I say you go with Sean. I mean you guys are like meant to be together in my opinion, and he really likes you." Courtney said getting a little serious about everything.

"I think Lucas really likes me too though." Brooke said.

"Well it's up to you. I think you'll do the right thing. Anyways I should go. I didn't do my math homework. Call me later." Courtney said kissing Brooke on the cheek as she walked away, which very much-confused Brooke. Courtney and Brooke never did the 'kiss on the cheek thing'. That was so freshmen year…

Later on that afternoon, Brooke, Sean, Lucas, Courtney, Nathan, and Haley were all in the same study hall. The teacher had stepped out to go to the bathroom so naturally there was a lot of activity going on. Brooke was sitting in between Courtney and Sean, and Lucas was sitting on the other side of the room trying to get some studying done. Haley was too but Nathan kept interrupting her.

Nathan pulled Haley's desk towards him.

"Can I help you?" She asked him.

"What are you working on there?" he asked her taking the pen out of her hands.

"Um, Spanish." She said.

"Oh, sweet." Nathan said. He took Haley's hand and wrote the word Spanish on it.

"Oh, thanks Nathan. That's really helpful…" Haley said sarcastically, but still maintaining a smile.

On the other side of the room Brooke was trying to read her English book, but she was really bored so she reached into the pocket on Sean's shorts.

"Whoa, hey what are you doing there?" Sean asked her startled causing Brooke to laugh a little.

"Just getting your phone to see what time it is." Brooke said taking the phone and looking. "Ten more minutes." Brooke said. She went to the picture program on Sean's phone and took a picture of herself.

"There you go." She said slipping it back into his pocket, slower this time. "You'll probably want to frame that." Brooke said and Sean fake smiled at her comment.

Lucas couldn't help but to keep stealing glances at the two of them.

"Brooke, could you seriously stop touching me?" He asked her laughing; Brooke had her hand on Sean's leg.

"What?!" She asked him seeing that Lucas had looked over at them and then continued. "You don't want me to touch you?" She asked innocently, enjoying this. She started stroking his toned arms, and the back of his neck, and she finally moved to his thigh.

"Ok Brooke." Sean said almost jumping out of his seat. "Stop or I will move." Sean said, not able to control his laughter.

"Aw I'm sorry." Brooke said placing a hand on his shoulder and then slowly trailing it down his chest.

"Alright that's it I'm moving" Sean said picking up his I-pod and getting out of his seat.

The only other open seat in the room was next to Lucas so he decided he had to take it.

"Hey man." Sean said.

"Uh hey." Lucas said staring straight at his work.

Brooke was still laughing aloud.

"Brooke, hon, study hall is not porno time." Courtney said to her.

"Oh I was just having a little FUN!" Brooke said, saying 'fun' loudly, directed towards Sean.

"Yeah well Lucas didn't think it was fun." Courtney whispered.

"He would've if he had been it Sean's position." Brooke said still laughing.

"Are you trying to make Lucas jealous?" Courtney asked her starting to chew on the end of her pen.

"No, absolutely not Courtney." Brooke said confidently.

It had been a few more minutes of innocent flirtation between Haley and Nathan.

"Ok where is the teacher?" Haley asked finally.

"Who cares?" Nathan asked her.

"I don't know. I'm just wondering." Haley said trying to recover from that little slip-up, if you were in any way interested in learning, teachers, or authority over students, you were considered crazy. Haley did not want to be the "crazy girl".

"He'll be back soon I'm sure." Nathan said. "Anyways, what are you doing tonight?"

"Um I don't know, nothing interesting." Haley said.

"Wrong." Nathan said smiling "your going out with me."

"Oh is that right?" Haley asked him, she couldn't help but to smile back.

"Yes, dinner and movie, I'll pick you up at seven." Nathan said just as the bell rang for school to let out.

"Ok, I guess I'll do that." Haley said faking like it was a burden to her.

Lucas got up quickly from his desk and left the classroom, not wanting to witness anymore Brooke and Sean encounters. Sean also got up pretty quickly.

"Sean wait up." Brooke said running after him.

"You want to touch me like that again, you'll have to come to my place." He said

"You know you liked it." Brooke whispered to him.

"Brooke, I'm in no way denying that" Sean said.

"Well maybe that could be arranged." Brooke said.

"Tonight?" Sean asked her, getting a little more serious.

"Hmmm, I guess." Brooke said, "We could just go right now." Brooke said.

"Works for me" Sean said putting an arm around her.

Brooke and Sean walked into Sean's house and Sean flung his backpack onto the ground.

Brooke dropped her bag on the ground too, and walked over to Sean.

"Your sure there's no one home right?" Brooke asked him placing her hands on his chest.

"Positive." Sean said wrapping his arms around her size nothing waist.

"Good." Brooke said leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips, but then she pulled away.

"Because I really need to get some homework done, and I don't want anyone to know that I actually do homework." Brooke said grabbing her backpack and sitting on Sean's couch.

"Your joking right?" Sean asked her, frozen in his spot in shock.

"No, I'm really behind on the English assignments." Brooke said taking out a spiral.

"Brooke, come one." Sean said.

"What? You can't hang out with me unless we're having sex?" She asked him.

"No, that's not what I meant. I just thought we were going to… do something of the sort." Sean said.

"We can have homework sex." Brooke said smiling.

"What does that mean?" He asked her.

"I can sit here and do homework, and you can watch me…" Brooke paused and thought of how to make it sound sexual "And you can envision me naked."

"Or you could just get naked. Sean said, sitting down next to Brooke.

"Well you'll just have wait for that" Brooke said, starting to write something in her spiral notebook.

"This is torture." Sean said watching her do her homework, which was surprisingly kind of hot.

"Oh shut up." Brooke said smiling.

"Make me." He said deviously.

"Nice try." Brooke said.

"Broooke." He whined. They were silent for a few moments before Sean leaned close to her and pushed her hair behind her ear and blew softly into her ear.

"Sean." She said hitting him away "I can't concentrate if you do that."

"Now you know how I felt today at school. Besides, that's the point." Sean said.

Brooke laughed a little "Oh yeah, sorry about that again." Brooke said still laughing.

Sean trailed his hand down her bare arm and onto her face slowly moving it towards hers, but she pulled away right as he was about to kiss her.

"Stop it." She said.

"Are you doing this just to torture me?" he asked her sighing heavily.

"Hey, if anyone's being tortured it's me." Brooke said.

"Whoa." Sean said.

"No, not it a bad way… just… ugh stop touching me." Brooke said smiling.

Brooke went back to her homework and Sean leaned over and started kissing her neck softly. Brooke moaned a little. Sean liked having control over Brooke the way she had over him earlier at school.

"Sean… I have to do my homework." Brooke said.

"No you don't. You have to do me." Sean said smiling and kissing her on the lips this time. Brooke deepened the kiss. She moved herself so that she was on top of Sean, who was lying down on the couch now. He grabbed Brooke's waist and pulled her down on top of him. Brooke slowly lifted up his shirt and kissed his stomach, which made him moan. He brought her face back up to his and kissed her again this time with much more passion. Just as Brooke was about to take off Sean's blue T-shirt, Brooke's Chasing Cars ring tone came on.

"Don't get it." Sean said kissing her again but she got up from off of him.

"I should probably see who it is." Brooke said. She reached around her bag until she found her cell phone: the screen said it was Lucas. She hesitated whether or not to answer it. Finally she decided she should.

"Hey, what's up?' She asked sounding causal, even though she was still kind of pissed at him for how he was acting earlier.

"Um, I just wanted to see if we could meet somewhere and talk." Lucas said.

Again Brooke hesitated, Sean looked annoyed as he sat up.

"Yeah, sure." Brooke said glancing at Sean. "I'll call you in back in a minute."

"Bye Brooke." Lucas said.

"Bye." Brooke said closing her phone.

"Who was that" Sean asked her putting his arm around her waist.

"Uh, Lucas. He wants to talk." Brooke said slipping away from Sean and putting up her notebook from her attempted homework job.

"And you're actually going?" Sean asked her in disbelief.

"Sorry, but I just really need to talk to him." Brooke said "but I'll see you tomorrow at school." Brooke said trying to sound optimistic.

"Whatever." Sean said.

"Sean please don't be mad, things are just complicated." Brooke said walking to the door.

"I'm not mad." Sean said even thought it was obvious that he was pretty annoyed.

"Ok, well bye then." Brooke said leaving his house.

Haley and Nathan went to dinner at a Chinese place and were waiting in line to get snacks for the 8:00 showing of Borat.

"I can't believe you haven't seen this movie yet, you're going to love it." Nathan said.

"That episode of his show, that you showed me was pretty funny." Haley said

"The guy is hilarious." Nathan said.

"Yep." Haley said feeling a little awkward now.

"Do you know what you're going to do…" Nathan trailed off on the middle of his sentence because in the distance he saw Peyton Sawyer.

"Nathan?" Haley said because he had randomly stopped talking.

"Sorry, um my ex-girlfriend is here." Nathan said pointing to Peyton.

"You should go say hi." Haley said, surprised because Peyton was not at all like Haley has pictured her to be.

"No, I don't want to just ditch you." Nathan said.

"Well you can at least say hi." Haley said, "I'll save our place in line." Haley said.

"Ok, I'll be back in like two seconds." Nathan said.

"Really? In just two seconds?" Haley asked him laughing.

"Yeah, shut up." Nathan said smiling and walking towards Peyton. This was really weird for him since he hadn't seen her in a long time and she had kind of left Laguna abruptly.

"Peyton." He called out when he got closer to her.

"Oh my god! Nathan Scott." Peyton almost yelled when she saw him. She ran over to him and pulled him into a big hug.

"It's so good to see you." Peyton said.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked her.

"Um, seeing a movie." Peyton said.

"Ok you know what I meant." Nathan said.

Peyton laughed a little "yeah, sorry. Um well my dad decided he wanted to move back." Peyton said.

"So your just, here again?" Nathan asked her.

"I guess yeah. Hey what movie are you seeing?" Peyton asked him, wanting to change the subject.

"Um Borat." Nathan said.

"Me too, maybe we can sit together." Peyton said.

"Uh I would, but I'm here with this girl." Nathan said, not quite sure if he should call Haley his girlfriend.

"Oh, do I know her?" Peyton asked him.

"No she moved here this year." Nathan said.

"Ok, well um I'm going to go get a seat. It was really great to see you again." Peyton said pulling him into another hug "We should hang out and catch up sometime soon."

"Sure, yeah." Nathan said.

"I'm coming back to Laguna High, so I'll see you around." Peyton said starting to walk off.

"Ok bye Peyton." Nathan said starting at her as she walked off.

Confused, he walked back over to where Haley was standing in line.

"That was weird." Nathan said.

"You guys looked normal from where I was standing." Haley said.

"I don't know, it just felt weird." Nathan said.

"Well she's gone now so you can stop feeling weird." Haley said.

"Yeah, I guess." Nathan said snapping out of the trance he was in.

Brooke and Lucas decided to meet up at the beach. Lucas had been sitting on the sand for five minutes, when Brooke walked up to him. He stood up to greet her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She replied.

"Look, I just wanted to talk to you about earlier today." Lucas said.

"Oh, right, when you asked me to 'make a choice' between you and Sean." Brooke said.

"Was that so unfair to ask?" Lucas asked her.

"Um, yeah kind of." Brooke said sitting down on the sand.

"Well I'm sorry if it came our rude." Lucas said sitting down next to Brooke. "I just really like you" Lucas said.

Brooke stared out at the water and the two of them sat in silence for a little while.

"I like you too." She said breaking the silence.

"But you also like Sean." Lucas said, almost to himself.

"Yeah." She said quietly looking down at her hands.

"I was afraid of that." Lucas said.

"Lucas I don't know what to tell you." Brooke said. Lucas didn't reply, so she decided to try again "Look today you told me I would have to choose between you and Sean, and if that's what you really want Lucas, I mean, to be honest with you, I would probably choose Sean."

"Oh, well that's good to know. I'm gonna go now." Lucas said starting to get up but Brooke took his hand to keep him from going.

"Which is why I don't want to choose, I need to get to know you more Lucas. I guess that goes for Sean too. I have major commitment issues and I don't want to get tied down to either of you." Brooke said.

"I understand that Brooke, but you can't just use us both." Lucas said.

"As I recall neither of you seem to mind." Brooke said.

"Well when it's with Sean I do." Lucas said.

Brooke didn't know what to say back so she just let silence creep up on them for a little while. Finally Brooke took in a deep breath to say something but Lucas leaned over and kissed her lightly.

"Just tell Sean he should be prepared for a fight then." Lucas said getting up and walking away quickly.

_I am still not sure who to put brooke with, she'll prob expiermiment with both haha. If you would like do review that would be amazing… I'll update faster haha. Thanks for reading sorry again about the long no update!_


	7. Stars and Boulevards

Stars And Boulevards

_Hey guys, I am soooo sorry. I'm possibly the worst updater ever, and I totally hate myself for that. But the really good news is im like obsessed with this story right now and I have like a billion ideas for the next few chapters, and trust me they are going to be juicy, and I want to write them all right now… so that means the next chapter should be out really soon, like one week to two weeks and I know I said that last time and the time before, but im out of my writers block and im ready to write, Thanks for the reviews!! I'm soooo happy you guys are still reviewing it's awesome and believe makes me want to write more. Ok sorry for rambling, there may be some typos in this because I just really wanted to put it up and didn't feel like proofing it so sorry, but read and enjoy!..._

"I really missed you Nate." Peyton said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Peyton and Nathan were sitting on Nathan's couch together catching up on old times.

"Yeah I missed you too." Nathan said.

Peyton leaned closer to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Peyton said starting to get up but Nathan grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"No, its ok." He said and kissed her again.

Next thing they knew, both their shirts were off and Peyton was on top of Nathan on the couch furiously making out.

All of the sudden Haley walked in and saw the two of them.

"Oh my god." Haley said blinking slowly to make sure she had actually seen what she thought she had just seen.

"Haley…" Nathan said apologetically.

"Shut up Nathan." Haley said, cutting him off. At his point Peyton had gotten off of Nathan and was putting her shirt back on. Nathan walked over to Haley who was walking out the door.

"Haley please, this meant nothing." Nathan said taking her hand.

Haley slapped him hard across the face "you're an ass." Haley then turned to leave but then she faced Nathan again.

"God Nathan, I slept with you. Did that mean nothing either?" Haley asked him.

"Well, I mean, I thought it wasn't that big of a deal." Nathan said.

"What?" Haley asked shocked "You've been lying to me this whole time…"

" I guess he just likes me better." Peyton said

"You're a whore." Haley said to Peyton.

"Whoa Haley calm down." Nathan said.

"Don't tell me to calm down. God what is going on here!"…

"Haley…. Haley… wake up." Nathan said shaking Haley who was sleeping, but muttering angrily in her sleep.

"No." Haley mumbled.

"Haley!" Nathan yelled. Haley finally woke up. She must've fallen asleep during the movie her and Nathan had been watching.

"Hey, are you ok?" Nathan asked her.

"Um, I was just having a really bad dream." Haley said.

"What about?" Nathan asked her.

"Huh? Oh it was just stupid. Listen it's getting late. I should get home." Haley said getting up from the couch.

"Oh ok, are you sure?" Nathan asked her. Grabbing her jacket off the couch.

"Um yeah." Haley said. Nathan helped her with her jacket and then kissed her softly on the lips.

"See you tomorrow." Haley said smiling.

"Ok bye," Nathan said a little confused.

Haley got into her car and let out a deep breath. Peyton had only been in a Laguna for a week and Haley was already worried that she was going to steal Nathan from her. Haley and Nathan hadn't even slept together yet, and she was terrified that once they did he would leave her. God that dream sucked.

Haley ended up driving to Brooke's house, because she needed some girl talk.

"Hey Haley." Brooke said letting her into Brooke's house. Brooke was wearing black sweatpants and a pink tank top. "What's up girl?" Brooke asked her.

"I've been kind of freaking out lately." Haley said.

"What about." Brooke asked her sitting down on her big couch.

"Well… You know Peyton is back in town…" Haley said sitting down across from Brooke.

"Yeah." Brooke replied.

"I keep having these dreams that she's gonna steal Nathan from me." Haley said.

"Oh Haley, I doubt Peyton would do that." Brooke said. "I mean I don't know Peyton that well, but she seems nice enough to let you have him, plus the whole Nathan Peyton thing didn't quite work out. I think they both know that." Brooke said.

"I know Peyton's nice, she's practically perfect, which is why this sucks so much more. I wish she was just a skanky whore so I could hate her with reason." Haley said.

"Whoa, 'skanky whore', that's strong language coming from you Haley." Brooke said.

"Oh shut up." Haley said smiling. "Why can't I just be like you?" Haley asked Brooke.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked her interested.

"Ok don't take this the wrong way, but I wish I could just sleep with a guy and have it not be such a big deal." Haley said.

"Why would I take that the wrong way? I know I'm a slut." Brooke said laughing "Um but seriously, no you don't want to be like me. I can't get to close to a guy if someone pays me money." Brooke said.

"Life is hard." Haley said.

"So true." Brooke said.

"So what's the update on the Lucas-Sean thing?" Haley asked Brooke, now tired of talking about herself.

"Um, good question." Brooke said.

"How long are you gonna lead them both on?' Haley asked her.

"It's hard to chose." Brooke said "they're both great guys, and I mean I've known Sean for a long time and he's one of my best friends, but Lucas is like this really sweet new guy, and he's like such a gentleman. It sucks." Brooke said.

"Hmm… my brother a gentleman… weird." Haley said.

"Is it awkward that I've like made out with your brother?" Brooke asked Haley.

"Um, as long as we don't talk about it I think I'll live." Haley said.

"I guess Nathan is kind of like a brother to me, and it's not weird you guys are together." Brooke said.

"Nathan is like a brother to you? That is so cute Brooke. I didn't know you guys were that close." Haley said.

"Totally, I love Nathan… I mean not like steamy sex love cause I can't even imagining kissing Nathan… EW" Brooke said.

"Well that's good, I wish I could say the same for Courtney." Haley said, why did her man have to have all the other girls like him.

"I told Courtney to back off Nathan… and you." Brooke said.

"Did she get mad at you?" Haley asked Brooke.

"No, she understood. I know Courtney seems like a total bitch but she's really not. You just have to be on her good side." Brooke said.

"That's probably not going to happen for me." Haley said.

"Yeah probably not." Brooke said causing both Brooke and Haley to start laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh my god! I know! Dwight was so funny." Peyton said to Nathan. They were standing by the school lockers talking.

"He was like "I guess your PMSing pretty bad." Nathan said causing Peyton to laugh even more. Haley walked up to them.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Haley asked them.

"Oh just an episode of The Office." Nathan said.

"Oh I've never seen that show." Haley said.

"You've never seen The Office?" Peyton asked in disbelief "wow, its so good. You and Nathan should definitely watch it together." Peyton said, "Anyway I have to get to class.

Bye guys." Peyton said walking away happily.

"I have season's one and two on DVD." Nathan said to Haley "want to watch some this weekend?" Nathan asked Haley.

"Uh sure." Haley said.

"Good." Nathan said pulling Haley towards him and kissing her. He was going to deepen the kiss but Haley pulled away, she laughed nervously.

"Um I have to go… do something." Haley said walking away quickly.

"Will I see you at lunch?" Nathan asked her but she either didn't hear him or didn't want to answer because he got no response. He sighed.

"Problems with the GF?" Courtney asked Nathan walking up behind him.

"GF?' Nathan asked her.

"Girlfriend, come on Nathan, you know how Brooke and I love short-hand lingo." Courtney said smiling up at Nathan.

"Yeah I guess, but that doesn't mean I get all of it." Nathan said.

"Whatevs, I guess I'll leave you alone. I know you don't like me anymore." Courtney said.

"Come on Courtney, don't do that." Nathan said.

"Do what? Speak the truth?" Courtney asked him.

"I still like you, just not in the way you want me to." Nathan said.

"I know that, but…"

Nathan cut her off "Ok then stop trying to make me feel guilty. I can't help who I like Courtney." Nathan said sounding a little angrier then he had meant to. He looked down at Courtney who actually looked genuinely hurt.

"I'm sorry." Nathan said.

"No don't be. I can't help who I like either." Courtney said turning sharply and walking away from Nathan.

Brooke was sitting by herself at a table in the courtyard trying to catch up on some English homework. Sean came and sat down next to her.

"Hey hot stuff." Brooke said looking up from her homework and smiling at him.

"I see your trying to do your homework." Sean said.

"Yeah and its not very fun." Brooke said.

"You know what would be fun?" Sean asked her.

"Let me guess." Brooke said turning to look at him.

"Oh no, its ok I'll tell you." Sean said smiling and putting a hand on Brooke's shoulder.

"Ok then." Brooke said.

"You and me, going out tonight." Sean said.

"Well I guess we can do that, as long as we actually go out. I'm not doing anymore of this sex only thing with you." Brooke said.

"Ok, we'll go out in public, I promise." Sean said.

"Good." Brooke said just as Lucas walked up to the table.

"I should, uh probably get going." Sean said getting up.

"Oh um ok. See you later Sean." Brooke said waving bye to him.

Lucas stealthily took Sean's seat next to Brooke.

"Hey do you wanna do something tonight?" Lucas asked getting right to the point.

"Well I would love to, but the thing is, I can't tonight." Brooke said very matter of factly.

"Oh, um ok." Lucas said, clearly disappointed but trying not to show it.

"Please don't cry Luke." Brooke said jokingly.

"Shut up." Lucas said smiling again; Brooke could always make him smile.

"Is my little Lucas gonna be ok?" Brooke asked him using a baby voice.

Lucas laughed, "Who are you?" he asked her.

"Good question." Brooke said laughing with Lucas.

Sean walked down the hallway when he ran into Courtney coming out of the girl's bathroom.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Sean." Courtney said, her eyes were read and she was short of breath.

"That's um, not a problem." Sean said. "You ok Courtney?" he asked her.

"What? Why are you asking me that?" She asked him defensively.

"I don't know, you seem a little… out of sorts." Sean said, kind of as a question.

"You don't have to pretend to care about me Sean." Courtney said, "I know it's all Brooke for you."

"Oh, um I kind of thought you were still my friend Courtney." Sean said.

"Really?... listen, I need to talk to a friend about something, and I can't tell Brooke, because I just… can't. Would you mind playing the friend card and listening to my troubles?" Courtney asked him smiling insecurely.

"Sure." Sean said.

"It's just that… my family life has been really bad lately." Courtney said. "I would tell Brooke, really I would, it's just that she seems to be kind of distant from me lately. Like she's still mad at me or something." Courtney said.

"I don't think she is." Sean said "but I'm not always that great at reading Brooke." Sean said.

"Oh god…" Courtney said feeling the tears start to form in her eyes. "Um I'm sorry." Courtney said.

"Courtney… what's going on?" Sean asked her.

"I feel so stupid." Courtney said trying to laugh it off.

"You can tell me." Sean said putting a hand on her shoulder, a bit awkwardly.

"Hey do you wanna go to dinner with me tonight? I mean… god what is wrong with me? Your probably already going someplace with Brooke. I'm just gonna go now." Courtney said starting to walk away and crying as she did.

"Uh, Courtney, wait up." Sean said walking over to her. "I can go with you tonight."

"Really?" Courtney asked him, shocked.

"Yeah, um I mean I had like plans in the making with Brooke, but you look like you could use someone to talk to." Sean said.

"Wow, that's so sweet. Now I see why Brooke likes you so much." Courtney said almost smiling.

"Yeah." Sean said, not knowing what to say to that, and more worried about how he was going to tell Brooke about this.

"Ok, well I'll just call you after school, or later, or… whatever." Courtney said.

"Ok, great." Sean said, although he wasn't very pleased. Why had he just agreed to do that? This was going to be the most awkward dinner ever, and he was going to go on it, instead of having a fun dinner along with flirting with Brooke.

"Well Bye." Courtney said waving and skipping down the hallway.

Sean felt a pair of hands come up from behind and cover his eyes "Guess who?" Brooke's voice asked.

"Oh, lets see… Brooke Davis." Sean said.

"Ugh, your no fun." Brooke said running around to the other side of Sean so that she was facing him.

"Sorry, I like being boring." Sean said.

"So I'm excited for our little date tonight." Brooke said wrapping her arms around Sean's neck. "I'm in the mood to cuddle." Brooke said smiling up at him.

God… why did she have to make this so hard for him… 'She was in the mood to cuddle', any guy that passes that up, for a random talk with a freaked out teenage drama queen A.K.A Courtney, must be crazy.

"Um about that…" Sean started, not knowing why the hell these words were coming out of his mouth.

"Sean, you are not about to cancel on me." Brooke said backing away from him.

"Something kind of came up." Sean said.

"Well can't that something kind of… like go away?" Brooke whined.

"I'm sorry." Sean said, and he was genuinely sorry.

"Fine then." Brooke huffed "I guess I can just go out with Lucas." Brooke said starting to walk away.

"Brooke… wait a second." Sean said grabbing her hand and pulling her back to him.

"You don't need to go out with Lucas, just to replace me." Sean said.

"Oh I'm not replacing you." Brooke said.

"I think you are." Sean said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"No, because I was going to cancel on you anyway and go out with Lucas." Brooke said smiling.

"Oh really?" Sean asked her.

"Yeah, so there." Brooke said, challenging him.

"Well just remember this when you're on your date with Lucas." Sean said leaning down and pressing his lips onto hers in a warm kiss. Brooke pulled away, before giving in too much.

"I should go now." Brooke said.

"No…" Sean whined tightening his hold on her.

"Oh don't be a baby." Brooke said slipping away from him and starting to leave.

"Bye Brooke." Sean said smiling.

"Oh wait, what was I supposed to remember again?" Brooke asked him jokingly as she walked away.

"You are such a bitch." Sean said jokingly back.

"Your such an ASS." Brooke said, yelling the word ass.

"Brooke we're at school… please try to have a little respect." Sean said putting a serious face on.

"Oh you SO suck." Brooke said walking away faster.

Brooke had found Lucas after school and asked him to hang out that night, but he turned her down because he had agreed to hang out with Peyton. Brooke felt very rejected and decided she would make her own fun for the night. She ended up putting on a short missoni dress and headed to a random club. Once she got there she sat down by herself at the bar waiting for some hot guy to come hit on her.

After a couple of "hey baby, how are you"s, from sketchy guys, finally a cute one came up.

"You here by yourself?" was the first thing he said to her.

"Yeah, I kind of got stood up by my friends." Brooke shrugged, smiling up at the tall, tan, hazel eyed, perfect hair guy that stood in front of her. It was the kind of hair that you just wanted to run your hands through.

"That sucks." He said taking a seat next to her.

"Well I mean, not exactly stood up, but kind of." Brooke said.

"I think I know what you mean. Can I buy you a drink pretty girl… sorry I don't know your name." he said.

"No need to apologize, its Brooke." She said placing a hand on his shoulder "and yes you can buy me a drink."

"Great, my names Ben by the way." He said.

"I like that name." Brooke said smiling flirtatiously at him. Harmless flirting wasn't a bad thing.

"Thanks." Ben said.

"You know what, scratch that drink. Instead we should hit the dance floor." Brooke said standing up and holding put her hand for him to take.

Ben took in Brooke's appearance as a whole "Wow, you look really good." He said.

"Thanks, so are we going to dance or what?" She asked him.

"After you." He said taking her hand.

Brooke and Ben were grinding to the music; Ben was very touchy-feely with Brooke.

"So are you in high school or college?" Ben asked Brooke.

"Oh college" Brooke lied.

"Cool me too." He said. Brooke turned around so she was facing Ben and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're really hot." Brooke said smiling.

"So are you." He said.

Without thinking about Lucas, or Sean, or anybody else Brooke leaned up and kissed Ben.

"Wow." He said when she pulled away.

"Hey do you wanna go someplace more… quiet?" Brooke asked him. She didn't care about anything other then the fact that she really needed to hook up with someone right then.

"Sure, how about my car?" He asked her.

"Great." She said.

Haley was at her house doing homework when the doorbell rang. She lazily got off the couch and walked to the door. It was Nathan.

"Uh Nathan, hi." Haley said surprised he didn't call.

"Hey, um sorry I didn't call." He said, god he could just read her mind.

"No problem. What's up?" Haley asked him motioning for him to come inside, which he did.

"Uh just wanted to see how you were, you've been acting a little weird lately." Nathan said.

"I've been acting weird? What do you mean?" Haley asked him.

Nathan said down on the couch and Haley said down next to him.

"I mean, just like with today you kind of kept running off, and making weird excuses whenever I like tried to kiss you." Nathan said.

"I'm just not a big fan of PDA" Haley said shrugging.

"Ok, you could've told me that earlier." Nathan said.

"I know I just…" Haley trailed off in the middle of her thoughts "That's actually not why I've been weird."

"Then why?" Nathan asked her, intrigued.

"Of I tell you, your going to think I'm some insecure, and immature five year old." Haley said.

"No, Haley I won't." Nathan said placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I'm worried ok. I'm worried that your going to leave me for Peyton, and even worse I'm worried that I'm going to sleep with you and then you'll leave me for Peyton, because Nathan I'm really falling for you even though I haven't known you for every long, and I don't want the same thing to happen to me as it did before." Haley said quickly and she would've continued, but Nathan who was smiling the whole time pulled her face to his and kissed her softly.

"Are you done?' he asked her.

"I guess." Haley said pouting.

"Haley." Nathan said smiling, and laughing a little at how insane she was "I am not going to leave you for Peyton."

"Are you sure?" Haley asked him.

"Of course, Peyton and I do no work as a couple. She's my friend, but nothing more. I promise." Nathan said. "And as for the whole sex thing. Haley please do not worry about it. I'm willing to wait for you."

"Really?" Haley asked him smiling, this guy was something else.

"I mean maybe not till marriage." Nathan said smiling.

"Shut up." Haley hit him on the shoulder "Believe me I don't plan on waiting that long."

"It's fine Haley. As long as we can do one thing though." Nathan said.

"Yeah and what's that?" She asked seductively.

Nathan leaned over and kissed Haley again, this time with much more passion.

"Oh, I love doing this." Haley said in between kisses.

"Me too." Nathan said pulling her on top of him, making her laugh while they kissed more.

Brooke forced her lips onto Ben's meeting him in a fiery kiss. They were in the back seat of his car; She was on top of him.

"Aren't you hot in that shirt?" She asked him jokingly.

"Yes, I am." He said, leaning up a little and taking his shirt off to reveal perfect muscles.

"Nice." Brooke said staring in awe.

"I work out." He said faking a macho voice.

"Oh, sure." Brooke said laughing.

"Shut up." He said wrapping his arms around her and turning her over so that now he was on top of her.

"Oh nice move." Brooke said sarcastically, as Ben was kissing her neck. He slowly moved down until he reached her shirt.

"Need more access?" She asked him smiling.

"That'd be nice." He said kissing her quickly before helping her with taking her shirt off.

All of the sudden Brooke sat up and stopped taking her shirt off.

"I can't do this." Brooke said. The two boys she had been avoiding thinking about all night were suddenly back in her mind: Lucas and Sean.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, running his hands through her hair.

"Um…" Brooke didn't want to explain the problem with her two "boys" so she just said the first thing that came to her mind "I'm a virgin." What the fuck, she thought to herself.

"Oh wow." Ben said sitting straight up in shock.

Brooke could feel her face starting to get really red "Anyways nice meeting you." Brooke said grabbing her jacket and getting out of the car as quickly as possible. That was by far the worst lie she had ever told…

Brooke decided to stop and get coffee on her way home. She needed to sit and clear her mind. When she walked into a star bucks she saw none other then Sean and Courtney sitting at a table together, looking like they were in deep discussion.

Brooke marched over to them, very angry.

"You ditched me tonight to hang with Courtney?" Brooke asked Sean.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" Sean asked her, the words 'oh shit' running through his mind.

"Um I wanted some coffee. What the hell are you doing here?" Brooke asked him.

"It's not what you thing, really." Sean said.

"Yeah Brooke, please don't freak out. This is not a big deal." Courtney said.

"IF it's not a big deal then why didn't you just tell me?" Brooke asked Sean, not even wanting to deal with Courtney.

"You should really talk to Courtney about this." Sean said.

"What is going on?" Brooke asked them both.

"I'm just having some family problems, and Sean is listening to them." Courtney said.

"Um, Courtney, why wouldn't you ask me… your best friend?" Brooke asked her.

"I don't even know Brooke, it just felt weird, and ever since our fight I feel like you don't really like me." Courtney said, sounding exasperated.

"That's not how it is Courtney." Brooke said.

"All I can say is that I'm sorry. Next time I will definitely talk to you, now that I know your not still mad at me." Courtney said.

"Whatever, I need to go." Brooke said walking out of Starbucks very quickly.

The next day at school Brooke was at her locker when Lucas walked up to her.

"Hey there." Lucas said.

"Hi Lucas, how was your date with Peyton last night?" She asked him, trying to give him a hard time.

"It was not a date Brooke. We just hung out, and to be honest I was just thinking of you the whole time." Lucas said.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Brooke said hugging Lucas.

"Look, since we didn't get to hang out a last night, how about tonight you and me go on a real date?" Lucas asked her.

"Um, sure…" Brooke said, not really sure why she was hesitating.

"Don't tell me your already busy with Sean." Lucas said.

"No, I'm definitely not. I'm kind of mad at him right now actually." Brooke said.

"Oh, well speak of the devil." Lucas said seeing Sean walk up to the two of them.

"Hi Brooke, Lucas." Sean said, "Can I talk to you Brooke?" Sean asked her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Um Lucas, I will see you tonight for sure, I can't wait." Brooke said enthusiastically so that Sean would definitely hear. Then she started to walk away. Sean looked at Lucas angrily one last time before running after Brooke again.

"Brooke wait up, please." Sean said.

"I don't want to talk to you Sean." Brooke said, still walking.

"Courtney didn't want me to tell you." Sean said grabbing her hand. Brooke stopped and looked at him.

"Ok but…" Brooke was going to say something, but behind Sean she saw Ben, the Ben from last night Ben.

"Shit hide me." Brooke said standing closer to Sean, who didn't mind, but it was too late Ben already saw her.

"Brooke?" he said walking up to her.

"Ben, hi." Brooke said smiling, trying to keep up her cool.

"You know this guy?" Sean asked her.

"Um. What are you doing here?" Brooke asked Ben, ignoring Sean's question.

"I just transferred here." Ben said.

"Your in high school?" Brooke asked him.

"Apparently you are too." Ben said.

"What is going on? How do you two know each other?" Sean asked them.

"I met him last night." Brooke said.

"Where?" Sean asked them.

"A club." Ben said, "This is kind of awkward, can we go talk somewhere Brooke?" Ben asked her.

"Why?" Brooke asked him.

"Because… I mean you know why. I had no idea that you were gonna say what you did last night."

"What did she say?" Sean asked, fully confused as to what was going on.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything. We need to stop having this conversation, right now." Brooke yelled, feeling sort of faint.

"Yeah you did, halfway to hooking up you told me you were a virgin." Ben said.

Brooke gasped, and stood back in shock that Ben said that aloud. Sean started laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Ben asked Sean.

"Brooke's not a virgin." Sean said.

"Hey I thought for sure she wasn't one, but she had me fooled." Ben said.

"No man" Sean said putting hand on Ben's shoulder "Trust me, she's not a virgin."

"Um SHE is right here." Brooke said swatting Sean's hand off of Ben.

"Your not a virgin?" Ben asked her.

Brooke sighed, "I hate my life." Brooke said to no one in particular.

"Brooke, I can't believe you told this guy you were a virgin, I mean anything else but that would make at least some sense." Sean said.

"So your not a virgin then?" Ben asked her.

"No I am not a virgin!" Brooke yelled, causing everyone in the hallway to turn and look at her, most of the guys were laughing, probably because they had hooked up with her.

"I should get to class." Sean said, "Can we talk later Brooke?" Sean asked her.

"I guess." Brooke said, too tired to fight of Sean's hotness powers right now.

"Good, bye." He said walking away.

Brooke and Ben were left staring at each other awkwardly before Brooke said:

"Well welcome to Laguna High."

_There you have it, next chapter promised to be very dramatic, crazy stuff going on. More brooke/sean/lucas triangle and haha Ben… please please review I LOVE it, and you guys who do it haha. Thanks for reading… promise next chapter out sooner!!_


	8. 9 Crimes

9 Crimes

_hey guys, I promised I would get this chapter out sooner then the others, and I really did haha. This chapter is very dramatic kind of like the title. Anyways its kind of short but lots of stuff happens so I really hope you like it. Thank you again for reviewing its just amazing and please keep it up. Anyways enough of me being boring haha, read and enjoy…_

Brooke sat down at a table in the library with her lunch. After her really awkward encounter with Ben and Sean that day, she didn't want to have to deal with either of them. She figured no one would find her in the library, but she was wrong. Ben saw Brooke from the computer he was at and decided to go talk to her.

"Hey." He said sitting down awkwardly.

"Oh, um hi." Brooke said. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a lot of work to catch up on." He answered, "What are you doing here? You don't exactly seem like the library kind of girl."

"I'm not, I'm just trying to kind of avoid a few people." Brooke said looking down.

"Let me guess, I'm one of them?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Brooke said shrugging.

"So why'd you lie to me about being a virgin?" Ben asked her.

"Honestly I don't know." Brooke said.

"You just really didn't want to sleep with me?" He asked her, sounding kind of hurt.

"No, um… look its complicated. I have a really complicated love life…I guess and that night I realized I shouldn't add another complication to it." Brooke said.

"You kind of ended up doing that anyway." He said.

Brooke was caught of guard for a moment "yeah, I guess I did." She said.

"Whatever, I mean I lied about being in college." He said.

"So did I." Brooke said.

"I won't hold it against you." Ben said.

"Ok, good." Brooke said feeling relieved "sorry for using you or whatever."

"Hey, I didn't mind." He said smiling. "But um, if I'm not too much of a complication, do you think we could hang out sometime?" he asked her.

"Yes, but strictly as friends." Brooke said.

"Alright." He said smiling.

"Ok, well I guess I should get going. I don't want too many people to think I'm a 'library kind of girl'" She said quoting his earlier words.

"No, wouldn't want that." He said sarcastically.

"See you around." Brooke said smiling.

"Yeah, sure." He said heading back to his computer.

Haley and Nathan were sitting outside during one of their off periods. Haley was dutifully doing her homework, and Nathan was… well he was trying to do his homework.

Nathan put down his pencil and placed his hand on Haley's thigh.

"Nathan!" Haley squealed.

"What?" He asked back, smiling and laughing.

"Don't act all innocent with me. I totally didn't do this homework last night, because I was hanging out with you by the way and I really need to do it now." Haley said removing his hand from her thigh.

"I can't concentrate when there's a hot girl sitting next to me." Nathan said.

"Oh nice line." Haley said sarcastically.

"Jeez, it's hard to please you." Nathan said.

"I'm not one for the cheesy pick-up lines." Haley said looking over at him.

"That wasn't a pick-up line, I was speaking the truth." Nathan said.

"Whatever." Haley sighed and went back to doing her homework.

Nathan let her do her homework for a few more seconds before he scooted closer to her and started kissing her neck.

"Nathan… stop." Haley said.

"Come on Hales, you know you want to." He said slipping an arm around her waist.

"Seriously Nathan stop it." Haley said moving away from him, and sounding a little angrier then she had meant to.

"Ok sorry." Nathan said backing off. "Look I'm going to go get a book from my locker. Be back." Nathan said getting up and leaving.

Once he was gone Haley sighed and stopped doing her homework.

Lately she felt like Nathan was being very touchy-feely, and she sensed that he was ready to have sex. But she knew she wasn't ready yet, the thing that happened at her old school she'd promised herself she would never let happen again.

A few minutes later Brooke sat down across from her.

"I hate my life." Brooke sighed.

Haley couldn't help but laugh a little at the sight of a distressed Brooke.

"Haley, this is not funny." Brooke said.

"Sorry." Haley said trying to compose herself.

"I don't ever want to talk to Sean or Lucas or Ben again. All three guys in my love life must think I'm such a stupid fool." Brooke said.

"I honestly doubt they think you're a 'stupid fool,'" Haley said. "Are you ever going to chose Sean or Lucas by the way?"

"I don't know. I think I was kind of leaning towards Sean but then he lied to me about hanging out with Courtney and now I feel weird about him. Anyways I'm going out with Lucas tonight and I really want it to go well." Brooke said.

"So now your leaning towards Lucas?" Haley asked.

"Maybe… god Haley I don't even know. Like I said I hate life. I don't want to hurt either of them." Brooke said.

"You know it's going to have to happen. You can't keep stringing them both along." Haley said, trying to reach out to Brooke a little.

"I know. I almost wish one of them would do something wrong so I could just pick the other one." Brooke said jokingly.

"Be careful what you wish for." Haley said smiling "I doubt you really want that."

"I know, your right." Brooke said.

"Um, I would love to keep talking to you but Nathan kind of just disappeared so I think I'm going to go find him." Haley said.

"Ok, see you later." Brooke said waving as Haley walked away.

Haley walked down the school hallway to her locker when she heard the sound of Nathan's voice and one of his friends.

"No girl has ever been able to resist me while doing her homework." Nathan said.

Haley looked around and saw Nathan and his friend Justin sitting in an empty classroom.

"She didn't stop doing her homework?" Justin asked him in disbelief.

"No, she was like really intense about it too." Nathan said.

"Man, if that was Peyton you know she would've been all over you." Justin said.

"Yeah, I guess." Nathan said laughing.

"So she won't have sex with you, she won't even make out with you… man what are you with this girl for?" Justin asked him.

Nathan didn't answer.

"I think you need to rethink some things before you hurt her feelings." Justin said sort of jokingly.

Haley felt like the wind had been knocked out of her.

She heard Justin get up and quickly ran into the girl's bathroom and ran into one of the stalls. She leaned against the door breathing hard.

She didn't want Nathan to break up with her just because she wouldn't have sex with him, but she also didn't want to get hurt. Like Brooke said, sometimes you just have to hate life.

Brooke and Lucas were eating at the same pizza place that they had gone to on their first "date".

"So what exactly is going on in the mind of Brooke Davis?" Lucas asked her staring into her eyes.

"Well wouldn't you like to know." Brooke said smiling over at him.

"I love your smile." Lucas said leaning across the table towards her.

"Thank you." Brooke said. "Why are you so sweet?" Brooke asked him.

Lucas leaned back and laughed a little to himself "Um, I don't really know."

"No, seriously. Your so different from other guys here, who just want to hook up with girls and then be done with them." Brooke said.

"Those guys are jerks Brooke." Lucas said.

"Just so you know, Sean isn't one of those guys." Brooke said, sensing that Lucas was talking about Sean when he said 'jerks'.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked her.

"He really cares about me. Which is why it's so hard to choose between you and him." Brooke said.

"You should pick me." Lucas said, half jokingly, but obviously he really meant it.

"Ok, well I'll keep that in mind." Brooke said just as a group of kids from their school came in.

"Oh my god! Did you seen Sean and Courtney sneak of together… they looked pretty close." One of them said.

Lucas immediately looked over at Brooke to see her reaction. She looked pissed.

"Brooke…" Lucas started but Brooke had already gotten up and walked over to where the group of kids was sitting.

"Hey, um I just heard you say that Courtney and Sean sneaked off together. Do you happen to know where they went?" Brooke asked them.

"Uh no sorry." One of the kids said.

"Great." Brooke said sarcastically to herself. "I need to find them." Brooke said to Lucas.

"We haven't even ordered yet." Lucas said.

"I'm sorry Lucas, I just really need to go." Brooke said.

"Do you want me to come?" Lucas asked her.

"Um, no I'll just call you later." Brooke said "Thanks for… inviting me to dinner."

Brooke said trying to smile but she left the restaurant quickly to find Courtney and Sean.

She decided that they'd probably be at Courtney's house so she went there first.

When she knocked on the door and no on answered she went around to the back where she knew Courtney's pool house was.

Inside the pool house she saw Sean hugging Courtney, both of them were in bathing suits. A second later they were outside and Brooke stepped into the courtyard so they could see her.

"What the hell is going on here?" Brooke asked them.

"Oh my god, Brooke. I'm so sorry. I really didn't want you to find out like this." Courtney said.

"Find out what?" Brooke asked her… she looked between Courtney and Sean who were both looking down. "No fucking way, you two slept together." Brooke said.

"What? No." Sean said.

"Excuse me?" Courtney asked turning to him "Your not seriously going to deny it are you?"

"Deny what? Courtney we didn't sleep together." Sean said walking over to Brooke.

"I can't believe you. I thought you were on my side Sean." Courtney said. "Brooke, please don't freak out." Courtney said walking over to her.

"Brooke…" Sean started but Brooke was already starting to yell at Courtney.

"You are a back-stabbing, bitchy whore." Brooke said slapping Courtney on the face.

"Brooke I'm sorry." Courtney said.

"I didn't sleep with her, Brooke." Sean said.

"Fuck you Sean, fuck both of you. You know what you guys might as well go fuck again because as far as I'm concerned I never want to talk to either of you again." Brooke said storming away.

Haley showed up at Nathan's house, like they had planned to do the night before. She hadn't talked to him since he had disappeared that afternoon. Nathan answered the door and let her in, kissing her softly.

"Hey, what happened to you this afternoon?" Haley asked him, following him up to his room.

"Um, sorry I was talking to Justin." Nathan said.

"Oh, that's ok." Haley said.

"I won't do it again." Nathan said smiling.

"Really, it's fine." Haley said.

"So what do you want to do?" Nathan asked her.

"Let's have sex." Haley said bluntly, and quickly.

Nathan was quite caught of guard to say the least "Wh… What?" he stuttered.

"Let's Have Sex." Haley said saying each word slowly and clearly so Nathan would understand.

"I thought you wanted to wait." Nathan said.

"Well I think we've waited long enough, and I'm ready." Haley said.

"Ok, you want to right now?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I mean if that's ok with you." Haley said feeling really weird.

"Sure, it's fine with me." Nathan said sitting down on the bed.

"Ok good." Haley said sitting down next to him.

"So, uh how do you wanna do this?" Nathan asked her, causing Haley to almost laugh, if she hadn't felt so awkward about it.

"I mean, I can… lie down I guess." Haley said.

"Good idea." Nathan said, wondering why he was sounding so stupid.

Haley lied down on his unmade bed and Nathan carefully got on top of her.

"You want to like take of your jacket or something?" Nathan asked her.

"Uh yeah." Haley said laughing a little as Nathan helped her off with it.

"Maybe you should like, take your shirt off." Haley suggested.

"Yeah, what do I need that for?" Nathan said taking it off with ease. He was straddling Haley. The two of them looked at each other in silence.

"Ok…" Haley said.

Nathan leaned down and kissed her before she could say anything else. He ran his hands across her stomach, but Haley pulled away.

"Um, maybe we should turn the lights off." Haley said.

"Yeah, um ok." Nathan said getting off of her and turning off the lights before bounding back to Haley.

"Sorry, it's just better dark." Haley said.

"No problem." He said getting back on top of her and starting to kiss her again.

"Um wait… I should take off my shoes." Haley said.

"Yeah." Nathan said rolling over to the other side of the bed while Haley sat up and took off her shoes.

"Sorry." She said again.

"You don't have to apologize." Nathan said.

"Ok." Haley lied back down and once again Nathan moved over to her starting to kiss her lips, but then he moved down to her neck. He was inching her shirt off of her when Haley said,

"Is it like really hot in here?"

"Um, kind of. Better reason to take your shirt off." Nathan said, starting to take it off again.

"Yeah, but it's like really hot in here." Haley said.

Nathan sighed and rolled off of Haley.

"Why did you stop?" She asked him sitting up abruptly.

"We don't have to do this Haley." Nathan said.

"But I want to." Haley said.

"It's ok Haley. I really don't mind waiting." Nathan said sitting up and brushing down a piece of her hair that had frizzily stood straight up.

"I'm afraid you'll leave me if we don't" Haley said.

"Why?" Nathan asked her.

"Because Peyton would've had sex with you after the first date." Haley sat at the edge of the bed

"And how do you know that?" Nathan asked her.

"I kind of heard you and Justin talking today." Haley said.

"Oh, Haley… that was no big deal. Justin's just stupid." Nathan said moving to sit next to her.

"I really like you Nathan, and I'm willing to sleep with you if that's what it takes for us to stay together." Haley said.

"I'm kind of offended that you even think that Haley. I don't care when we sleep together, but I will care if you sleep with me when you don't want to." Nathan said.

"Nathan I do want to have sex, but I'm just not ready." Haley said.

"Well I want you to be ready. I really like you too Haley, and I'm definitely willing to wait if that's what it takes to be with you." Nathan said, mirroring her earlier words.

"Ok, well I'm not ready tonight." Haley said smiling.

"Yeah." Nathan laughed, "I could kind of tell." He said smiling and pulling her over to him. "What am I going to do with you Haley?" He asked her.

"Kiss me." She said wrapping her arms around him.

"Sounds good." Nathan said pulling her even closer and kissing her in a way that made Haley feel like she was melting.

Lucas was in his bed reading a book when Brooke walked in.

"Brooke… did you break into my house?" he asked her putting his book down.

"No, your mom let me in. I was hoping you'd be naked though." Brooke said.

"Wow." Lucas said, "What's up?" He asked her.

"I'm really sorry for running out on our date earlier. I went to Courtney's and found out that Sean and her hooked up." Brooke said sitting down next to Lucas.

"Brooke I'm sorry." Lucas said.

"Don't be, because I need you to know something Lucas. I chose you." Brooke said.

"And don't think that it's just because Sean betrayed me. When I was driving over to Courtney's I realized that your like the perfect guy and I would be crazy not to choose you. Plus you were right, Sean really is a jerk." Brooke said.

"I'm really glad you chose me." Lucas said.

"Me too." Brooke said leaning over and kissing him passionately. "Your mom just left for the night." Brooke said.

"How do you know?" He asked her.

"Because she was walking out the door when I came in. Not the point though. We have the whole house to ourselves." Brooke said getting up and sitting on Lucas's lap.

"Oh, how convenient." Lucas said kissing her.

"We need to seal the deal on our new relationship." Brooke said.

"You sure?" he asked her.

"Oh, I'm positive." Brooke said kissing Lucas again.

Brooke woke up wrapped in Lucas's arm. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was 2 AM. She was supposed to be home by 12.

"Shit Lucas." Brooke said getting up quickly.

"What?" he asked groggily. "Um I have to go. I'm like way past screwed." Brooke said, meaning with her parents.

"I know." Lucas said, meaning the two of them having sex.

"Clever one. I need to go." Brooke said getting dressed. Why were clothes in different corners of the room? Couldn't she throw things towards one area during passionate times?

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Lucas said.

"Uh, yeah. Bye." Brooke said running out of his room.

For the following week of school Brooke would not talk to Sean, who would not talk to Courtney, who Brooke also wouldn't talk to.

Things between Lucas and Brooke were awkward after there hook-up. Brooke said she had chosen Lucas, but it seemed like she still didn't want a committed relationship.

"Brooke please talk to me." Sean said running after Brooke, a week and a half after the incident.

"No, Sean I'm with Lucas now. I never want to talk you again." Brooke said.

"Please. I didn't sleep with her Brooke." Sean said.

"Still going with that lie?" Courtney said going up to the two of them.

"Oh my god." Brooke said to herself.

"I need to talk to you Sean." Courtney said.

"Yeah you two go talk, have sex, whatever." Brooke said.

"No Courtney I don't want to talk to you." Sean said.

"It's important." Courtney said.

"We didn't sleep together." Sean said yelling at her.

"Oh yeah, well then you explain to me how you're the only guy I've slept with in the past three months and I'm pregnant." Courtney said.

_OOH, drama drama drama, hope you liked, please review and tell me thoughts, Next chapter is going to be dramatic too, another surprise, and either next one or the one after that there will be a big event that happens that's VERY dramatic and I cant wait to write it. Anyways hopefully I'll update again in the next week or two… thanks for reading!_


End file.
